


Chocolate Strawberry Vanilla

by Vixen13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Choco Strawberry Vanilla - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: American Starkbucks, Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, all the main characters are terrible people, dysfunctionally functional relationship, top!steve, top!tony, trigger warning, winter iron shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Steve and Tony are close, closer than most people realize. Everything Steve treasures, he shares with Tony, from possessions to people. When Bucky suddenly turns back up, he lets Steve know that just seeing each other one last time is enough, even though Bucky’s feelings are written all over his face. However, Steve treasures Bucky and can’t let him walk away again. But how will Bucky react to finding out about Steve and Tony’s odd relationship?((Re-telling of a manga. You do not have to read the manga in order to read this story.))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of the manga Choco Strawberry Vanilla by PsycheDelico. You do **not** have to read the manga to know what’s happening in this fic. Just know that this is not an original idea by me. lol Please note: The manga does not go in chronological order, but the fic will.
> 
> This will be set in the MCU, but I’m eliminating Civil War because of plot necessity reasons. Also, the characters will likely be a little ooc as I’m trying to combine the personalities of the manga characters and the marvel characters. It’s not gonna be too bad, though, so don’t worry.
> 
> More details in the end notes on my thoughts.
> 
>  **Warning:** I have stated my reasons for why I labeled this dubcon instead of noncon, however mileage may vary for readers. If you are easily triggered, I do not suggest reading this.

When Steve woke from the ice, everyone assumed that there might be some slight side effects. At first, everything appeared to be normal. However, over time people started noticing little quirks about Steve. It was hard to tell if these were traits that Steve always had, or if they developed after his time jump.

There was nobody left alive that was able to provide much insight on that. So everyone dealt with Steve as best they could. Not that the general public knew that anything was off. Steve was happy, personable, and always determined to see the best in people.

Which is mostly why people were confused about how attached Steve became to Tony. You see, Tony was the opposite of all of those things. He used people when he needed, hid himself away in his lab whenever he could, and never opened up to people. Sure, people seemed to believe that Tony was just afraid of getting hurt, and that was indeed a part of it. The main issue, though, was that Tony was simply too lazy.

Yet, that never bothered Steve. He never expected more out of Tony than the man wanted to give. Steve was happy just to spend time with Tony and happy that Tony didn’t expect more out of Steve in return. Soon, the two were joined at the hip. Steve was more likely to be found staying with Tony than in his own apartment.

Thus, Tony got to experience first hand all of Steve’s odd little quirks, not least of which being his obsession with sharing. Every time Steve had something he liked, he would share it with Tony. Everything from food to movies to music to places. 

Tony never cared much for possessions. He had always been rich enough to replace anything and try all things new. However, when Steve shared something with Tony and Tony accepted the gift, Steve would light up in a way that he didn’t with anyone else. It tugged at Tony’s heart, which was a rare thing as very little moved him these days. Steve’s happiness made Tony happy, in a pure way that did not require any further effort on Tony’s part.

So it was that whenever Steve found himself a new treasure and shared it with Tony, Tony could finally treasure something as well. Because Steve’s simple happiness allowed Tony to be simply happy. It was an addiction and one that he had all to himself just for being the way he was. It made Tony very protective of their friendship. 

Steve’s tendency to see the world as a happy and friendly place along with his need to share happy moments with Tony seemed at first odd but innocent. That was until Steve started dating and Tony discovered that this penchant for sharing extended to people.

It wasn’t as if Tony was new to threesomes, so the idea was surprising but not unpleasant. After all, it meant Steve did all the hard work of dating, and Tony got to have sex without having to try and win anyone over. Frankly, it sounded like all of Tony’s dreams come true.

However, Steve being the person he was tended to attract rather pure people in return. They didn’t so much like the idea of Tony being in the middle of things. The first woman had been the hardest for Steve, though Tony didn’t even remember her name.

Steve had brought her to Stark tower and she was under the assumption that it was a date. But Steve had made a beeline to Tony who was in the workshop. At first, she was a bit star struck in having met The Tony Stark but that quickly faded since Tony didn’t pay either of them any mind.

“Where to next?” She had asked and Steve just smiled and said they could hang out there. She was bored quickly and when Steve tried to kiss her, she pulled away.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to do this in front of someone.” She pushed Steve’s hand off her thigh.

Steve tilted his head in confusion. “Tony’s my best friend.”

“So that means you have to do everything together?” She scoffed.

“Well, I want the both of you to like each other. That’s what you do with people you care about. You share the things you like.”

“That’s different, Steve.” She scolded.

“No, it’s not.” He laughed easily. “Just last night we had a movie marathon starring your favorite actor. I really liked him, too. That’s a person we share now.”

“That’s not at all the same!” She snapped. 

“Look, if you want to date me then you have to like Tony, too. He’ll always be around.” And it was clear Steve meant _always_.

She slapped him. “You’re gross!”

Steve looked more stunned than injured by the assault. “It’s not gross.” He pouted. “Tony and I are close. He’s a part of me now.”

“So if I told you that to be with me, you’d have to be with my best friend too, would you?”

“If that’s what you wanted, then yes.”

Frustrated, she had looked to Tony for help, but all Tony could do was glare at her. They argued for a while longer before she stormed out, telling Steve it was over. Dejected, Steve went over to the workbench and sat down beside Tony, dropping his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“Did I say something weird?” Steve asked, sniffling.

“Normally, this kind of thing doesn’t happen in dating.”

“But this isn’t about everyone else. This is about me!”

“It’s fine.” Tony stated calmly. “If they don’t accept you for who you are, then why do they even like you in the first place?”

“Yeah… You have a good point.” Steve nuzzled his face into Tony’s arm. “You always know what to say.”

“That’s because I’m a genius.”

Steve sniffled. “It’s still sad, though.”

“Don’t cry over it.” With a sigh, Tony had wrapped one arm around Steve’s head and patted him consolingly as his other hand continued to work on the project in front of him.

After that, Steve had been a little more cautious when dating, but it hardly made much of a difference. Steve always thought that each woman was amazing and special and it would all work out. It rarely did.

Not to say that it never worked. A handful of women had seen a serious upside to dating the both of them. America’s sweetheart and America’s sexiest billionaire. What was there not to like? Of course, the gold diggers usually left when Tony made it clear he wouldn’t lavish them in money. Steve always took that hard, too.

The biggest issue came when the woman decided she liked Tony over Steve. It happened to three of the five who had dated Steve the longest. Tony wasn’t sure why they picked him, it wasn’t as if he contributed much to the relationship. Maybe they just assumed everything worked better between them because Tony never argued about relationship issues. But that didn’t mean he was somehow flawless. Quite the opposite, really. It just meant that it wasn’t his job to work on the relationship.

The first time it had happened, it was sprung on him in his workshop. She walked up behind him and wrapped arms around his waist, kissing his cheek as she looked over his shoulder at his current project.

“What are you working on?”

“Flight precision upgrades.”

“You’re so smart.”

“I know.”

She chuckled and inserted herself in front of him. He kissed her obediently. She was easy to care for. Low maintenance, pretty, smart, calm, and had a wry sense of humor. Not to mention she smelled nice, had a great figure, and always wore Tony’s favorite flavor of lip gloss.

“I love you, you know.” She whispered.

Tony just nodded. He wasn’t one for words of affection but she never held it against him.

“I broke up with Steve.”

Tony froze, his veins suddenly doused in ice. “What?”

“I don’t love Steve. I love you. You love me back. I know you do.”

Well, Tony would have secretly agreed ten seconds ago, but not anymore. His feelings had been swept away on a tide of her confession. He couldn’t explain why it worked that way. At what point had it started that all of his feelings hinged on whatever Steve deemed important? Not that it mattered. 

Steve made Tony care about things again. Life made Tony happy because Steve shared that happiness. Someone like her ripping Steve’s heart out as if it were no big deal was not something that made him happy. And it definitely made her unimportant.

Disgusted, he pushed her away. “Why?”

“What do you mean why? Doesn’t it bother you? Steve treats you like you’re a part of him. You have to like what he likes and date whoever he wants.”

“That’s not how this works. Steve is my friend. He’s important to me.”

“Steve is using you.”

 _No._ Tony thought. _I’m the one using him._ “Get out.”

“Tony!”

“I have no reason to be with you anymore. That’s how this works. Leave.”

 _Maybe I’m incapable of loving someone who loves me back._ Tony mused. That should have bothered him, but it didn’t. It meant he was fundamentally flawed, but he already knew that. Steve fixed that side of Tony, however. So as long as Steve was around, Tony was fine.

Steve had been a sobbing mess after that. Tony had to stay up all night and listen to Steve’s heartache until the man finally passed out from exhaustion. 

It had always been that way when Steve was upset. He sought comfort from Tony even though all Tony could do was sit there and listen. Consoling words or physical affection was not something he was proficient at. Still, Steve prefered Tony’s presence over anyone else. That meant more to Tony than he could ever fully express.

 

~*~

 

All of the Avengers and a few left over SHIELD agents were at a meeting that had somehow turned into an excuse to drink and catch up. It was loud and full of people laughing at each other. Thor’s voice boomed through the room as he did ridiculous tricks in order to be “granted the right” for more beer. Nobody was sure who had convinced Thor that it was the thing to do, but nobody was correcting him on it.

Somebody had ordered an ungodly amount of pizzas from various places and people were taking bets on which company would deliver first. Tony was trying to drown out the noise with more booze and Steve was happily laughing at everyone’s antics.

When Steve’s phone rang, he perked up at the sight of the caller ID. “Hey, baby!”

“Oooo, Steve’s got a girl on the line! Listen to how cute they’re talking.” Someone yelled, pulling multiple others into the new entertainment.

“Sorry, sorry! Let me go outside so they can’t heckle me.” Steve chuckled and walked out of the office building so nobody could try and eavesdrop on the conversation.

“It’s fine, Steve. Listen. I need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, sure!” Steve said happily as he walked along the sidewalk outside. “Are we still meeting up with Tony for dinner?”

“That’s what I want to talk to you about. I don’t think this is working out.”

Steve froze. “What? What do you mean?”

“I like Tony more.”

Steve forced out a chuckle. “That’s fine! It doesn’t matter as long as we all still like each other, right?”

“No. It’s not fine and you know it. I just want to be with Tony.”

“But… Shouldn’t we be having this conversation together? Why are you telling me this over the phone?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I’m telling you we can’t be together.”

“We should really talk about this. Please. Over dinner toni-”

“No! It won’t make a difference! It’s useless talking to you! You only ever want to see the upside of things! There is no upside! We’re over!”

“Wait-” But she had already hung up.

Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the phone. Why did it never work out? He really thought things had been going well… 

“Steve?”

Looking up, Steve froze at the sight of the person in front of him. It was Bucky. They hadn’t seen him since he’d run off after the SHIELD incident. Not for lack of searching. Steve had followed every lead trying to figure out where the man had gone and what he was doing. And there he was, looking like he was just as surprised at his own appearance.

“Bucky.” Steve breathed.

The man looked away, frowning. He seemed at a complete loss for words. His face looked hard as stone, but there was something desperate and hopeful in his eyes. He shifted his weight back as if he was ready to bolt at any moment.

“Bucky, wait!” Steve said desperately, reaching out to take hold of the man’s wrist. “Come inside! Please! We can help you. It’s not your fault-”

With a jerk, Bucky pulled away from Steve’s grip. “It’s enough.”

Unsure of what to do, Steve stood there in a panic, afraid that Bucky would run off if he moved at all.

“It’s enough that I got to see you…” Bucky whispered before trying to walk away.

Steve quickly took hold of Bucky’s arm again. “Bucky, please! I know you’re having a hard time with your memory, but-”

The words were knocked out of Steve when Bucky turned around and their eyes met. Bucky looked so sad and desperate, as if Steve was already rejecting him. But there was something else in Bucky’s eyes. Something that Steve had recently learned to recognize…

“It doesn’t matter what we do or don’t remember.” Bucky said quietly. “We’re different people now. We’re strangers to each other.”

Tilting his head to the side, Steve considered that. “Then can I get to know you?”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I want to know the person you are now. Will you talk to me? Just me? We can go somewhere private.”

“But…” Bucky looked scared and hopeful all at the same time.

“Please?”

 

~*~

 

“Tony!”

“Rhodey.”

“Listen, I heard a rumor.” The man slid into the seat beside Tony.

Tony snorted. “This oughtta be good.”

“It’s going around in the ladies’ circles that-”

“You peeping in on their slumber parties or something?”

“That when Steve gets a girl, he always has a threesome with you.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “You’re drunk.”

“My blood alcohol level has nothing to do with you answering the question.”

“And why would Steve subject his women to the ornery me?” Tony fielded as he picked up another slice of pizza. His personal affairs were nobody’s damn business. Besides, he didn’t want to cause trouble for Steve.

“That’s what we’ve been trying to figure out! Not like you have a shortage of women lined up to hop on that as it is.”

“Damn straight.” Tony agreed. No use in being modest when everyone knew it was true.

“I can see you blushing!” Someone accused across the room. 

Everyone turned to where Spider-man sat in a corner, trying to curl in on himself. Since Spider-man was still maintaining a secret identity, he was in his usual outfit, unlike most everyone else. His mask was pulled up to his nose in order to facilitate eating, but what skin could be seen was as red as his costume.

“Who are you texting? Huh? Huh?” Scott poked at Spider-man’s stomach relentlessly.

“N-nobody!” The boy croaked out.

“You’re bad at lying and hiding your emotions.” Natasha pointed out casually. “Don’t go into the spy business.”

Everyone laughed and Rhodey was successfully distracted. Tony looked around. Steve still wasn’t back and he hadn’t received a text either. It was unusual for Steve.

Well, Tony wasn’t worried. If the girlfriend called Steve over in hopes for alone time, that would be a good thing. She had been clinging to Tony far too much lately. If anything bad happened to Steve, he had an emergency button on him at all times that would alert Tony of danger. So Tony let it go and just focused on the party around him. Steve was a big boy. He could take care of himself.

 

~*~

 

“Why are we in a hotel?” Bucky muttered, scowling at the surroundings.

“It’s quiet and nobody will bother us here.” Steve smiled and walked over to the futon, sitting in the middle. “Come on. Sit down.”

Bucky sat as far away as he could at the edge of the futon. He pulled a pack of gum from his jacket pocket and took out a piece, chewing it up almost angrily. The second it was soft enough he started popping the gum inside his mouth. He was looking everywhere but at Steve.

However, Steve had his eyes trained solely on Bucky. “You still have that habit when you’re nervous.” He chuckled.

Bucky scowled at Steve before looking away. “Maybe this isn’t a good idea.”

“I’m not trying to insinuate that everything is the same as it was. I was just pointing it out.” Steve sat back into the futon. “I really do want to get to know the new you. The broody, stoic, shy you.” Steve grinned when Bucky blushed at that.

“I don’t know what you want me to say. I’m not even a person yet. I’m still trying to fill up this empty void in my head and learn how to function in life.”

Steve didn’t want to dwell on the sad parts and the lost memories, so he changed tactics to try and get Bucky to loosen up. “What have you been doing this whole time?”

“Cash jobs mostly.” Bucky shrugged. “Manual labor, construction, fishing boats, and plenty of other underpaid jobs that nobody wants to do.”

“Have you been traveling this whole time?”

“Yeah. You’re all over the place. I never thought I’d run into you in New York City of all places, even if you were in town. It’s too crowded here.”

“So it was fate.” Steve grinned.

Bucky scoffed and refused to look at Steve as he blushed again.

“Ah! So you were looking for me.” Steve concluded. The strangled noise Bucky made was confirmation enough. Steve grinned. “I’m glad.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Bucky muttered.

“I’ve explained things to the group. They know it wasn’t your fault. And it’s not like anybody can point fingers what with Hydra infiltrating SHIELD this whole time.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Bucky aggressively popped his gum, getting more agitated by the minute.

“You’re referring to the fact that you have feelings for me, right?”

Bucky stopped breathing, his gum going deadly quiet. Steve waited to see if he’d deny it, but he didn’t. He didn’t do anything but sit there in stunned silence.

“I was pretty sure you did. As grumpy and quiet as you are, it’s still fairly easy to read you. Probably because I’m just used to you?” Steve chuckled and reached a hand out to Bucky. “Say… How long have you liked me?”

Bucky slapped the hand away in a single hard motion. Steve found his torso pushed away from the force of the movement. He blinked a few times in surprise at how unexpected that was considering how frozen Bucky remained in his spot on the futon.

“If you’ve figured that out, then don’t touch me so easily.” Bucky growled and started popping his gum once more.

“Why?”

Bucky shifted his body to face further away from Steve. “You willingly took me to a hotel room knowing that and you’re asking me why?”

“Ah… I see what you mean.” Steve scooted closer before reaching out and taking hold of Bucky’s hand again, this time pulling it over to his own face.

Bucky turned to look at Steve with wide eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t you want to touch me?” When Bucky didn’t move, Steve pulled those rough fingers up near his lips, speaking through them. “Did you like me before? Before we both got into the military and this crapstorm happened? Were you afraid to tell me?”

Unable to respond, Bucky just watched his fingers as they brushed against Steve’s lips. His breathing picked up as he stared desperately as the distance between them that he wasn’t able to close.

“Did you think about me when you were with your girlfriends?” Steve crossed one leg over the other and also across Bucky’s knee. 

At that move Bucky pulled his hand away and shoved both arms down by his sides. He stared fixedly down at the cushion between his legs. When Steve propped his arm against the back of the futon in order to lean forward into Bucky’s side, Bucky trembled slightly.

“Take… That leg away…” Bucky whispered in a not too steady voice.

“Is it just me you like or have you always been on that side of the fence?”

“That’s…”

“Oh, so you have. I’ve never considered it with another guy, so I guess I’m curious. Is it harder, having sex with guys?”

“That’s enough!” Bucky shouted. Steve blinked in surprise before slowly sliding his arm down to press against Bucky’s back in comfort. “I’ve never… That doesn’t matter. Doesn’t it disgust you?”

“What?”

“That I like you.”

“Why? I’m happy.” Steve grinned into Bucky’s startled face when the man’s head shot up at the statement. “After all, I just got dumped. So it’s nice to hear that I’m still desireable.”

“Leg…” Bucky looked down at Steve’s leg over his. “Take it off…” He mumbled, sounding defeated.

“But… You’re sitting too far away.” Steve moved his leg over more to grab both of Bucky’s and tugged at them. “Come closer before you fall off.”

Bucky didn’t move and just hid his face behind his long bangs. Steve reached up and gently brushed the soft locks back. His heart tightened at the sight of tears hanging on the corners of Bucky’s eyes.

“Do you like me so much you have to cry?” Steve asked softly, his eyes trying to convey how much he still cared about Bucky.

With a huff, Bucky looked away, trying to hide again, but Steve had had enough. He gripped both sides of Bucky’s face with his hands and turned the man to face him. 

“Let me see your face.” Steve demanded quietly before loosening his grip and trailing his fingers down Bucky’s cheeks.

Bucky looked up into blue eyes, unable to resist any longer. His face was red and his eyes were filled with tears he was desperately trying not to let fall. His body held a fine tremor that showed how hard he was fighting to keep his emotions at bay. As Steve watched, Bucky bit his bottom lip, trying to contain any words that wanted to spill out.

Steve was enraptured by that face. A cherished look on a cherished person. He wanted to show this to Tony immediately. _Oh no… Tony. I need to text him. Tell him what’s happening. But…_

“Bucky. Listen…”

 _“I don’t want to be together with you any longer because I like Tony more.”_ Those words had been spoken to Steve one too many times. It was still fresh in his mind. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Tony to be there anymore. It’s just that, for right now, Steve wanted Bucky to himself. Steve had been looking for his lost friend for so long and now not only was he here, but he wanted Steve. So much he was about to cry over it.

Leaning in, Steve captured Bucky’s lips with his own. Just one kiss. That was okay, right? Steve was supposed to talk to dating options about Tony before he let himself get too invested. But… What if Bucky ran away again? What if, even if Steve pretended to be everything Bucky could ever want, the man still disappeared again after this? Steve couldn’t handle that. He was so afraid of losing Bucky when he was finally here in Steve’s grasp.

Pulling back they looked at each other. Bucky had been so shocked when the kiss first started, but now he looked like he was drowning in emotions. He stared at Steve like a starving man and what else could Steve do but press back in and kiss him again?

This time the kiss was more engaged. They tested each other, melding together again and again before Bucky opened his mouth and oh so lightly brushed his tongue against Steve’s lips. Steve was more than willing to return that affection and opened his mouth in invitation. Their tongues darted quickly against each other and swirled as they tasted one another.

 _Tastes like bubble gum…_ Steve’s chest was warm with affection.

The kiss broke when Bucky almost fell off the side of the futon. Steve chuckled and pulled the man against his chest. “See? I told you were too far away. Come a bit closer.” 

Bucky couldn’t look Steve in the eyes. He was dazed and was blushing like crazy. There was something on his face that seemed prepared for Steve to call it quits at any moment.

“I’m…”

Bucky looked up when Steve stopped, he was afraid. As if he weren’t quite prepared for the rejection he knew was coming.

“I’m probably okay with it. So let’s do it.” Steve would do anything to keep Bucky by his side. His body seemed to be on board with that plan, thankfully.

“What?” Bucky breathed.

“No questions. You want me. I want you, too. Let’s make this a reality.”

“But-”

“Shhh.” Steve kissed Bucky into silence, running a hand up the hard muscle of Bucky’s stomach. That seemed to be enough to dispel any doubt since Bucky melted at the feeling of it all.

Their hands roamed, feeling one another, learning each others bodies. Bucky was all trembling hands and shaky breath. Contrastly, Steve was curious and eager, wanting to know all the spots that made Bucky twitch or catch his breath.

They were lip locked long enough for Steve to realize Bucky had swallowed his gum. Steve used to scold Bucky for that habit when they were younger. Now, he smiled into Bucky’s lips at the memory and the fact that they were making new memories surrounding the persistent gum habit.

When they were both breathing heavy and flushed with desire, Steve pulled back with a smile. He stood up, pulling Bucky to his feet as well. Steve brushed his fingers over the metal rivets of Bucky’s arm. He wasn’t upset about it anymore. This was just a part of who Bucky was now.

“Come on.” Steve walked them over to the bed, tugging at Bucky’s belt and the button of his jeans. “Get undressed. I want to see you.”

Obediently, Bucky stripped his shirt off as the walked. When Steve pushed the jeans down those powerful legs, Bucky obligingly stepped out of them and kicked them away. Steve hummed and ran his fingers over Bucky’s skin, trailing along the random patterns of scars that glimmered here and there on the tanned skin.

Tentatively, Bucky reached out to undo Steve’s pants as well. Steve didn’t resist and instead continued his tactile inspection of Bucky’s body. The pants and Steve’s button up shirt were removed easily by Bucky’s excited but hesitant hands. His right hand trailed up underneath Steve’s undershirt, reveling in the skin to skin contact he’d been craving for so long.

“Lay down.” Steve whispered, pushing Bucky backwards to the bed.

Not breaking eye contact, Bucky sat down and scooted back into the center of the bed. Steve followed after him, sitting up on his knees to hover over Bucky. Steve ran his hands up Bucky’s legs, feeling the well defined muscle that lay under the skin.

It wasn’t so different from some of the women Steve had dated. Being in the circles he was, he had encountered a lot of very fit women, some of which worked hard to pack on muscle in order to aid them on missions. Steve found that he didn’t particularly have a type. He liked everyone and that feeling only grew stronger when forming a connection with someone.

So it didn’t surprise Steve that he found himself so enamoured of Bucky. Steve regretted not doing things with men previously, though. It would have been helpful to have had experience so he didn’t hurt Bucky. Well, he’d do his best to take things slow.

Steve ran his hand over the bulge in Bucky’s boxers. Bucky took in a sharp breath and clenched his hands into the sheets. Steve smiled at the reaction and ran his hand lower. He trailed over Bucky’s firm balls, jostling them gently. Then he moved lower, massaging at the perineum which caused Bucky to let out a low moan.

Sliding down further, Steve’s fingers pressed against Bucky’s hole, rubbing and pushing on it lightly to encourage it to relax. Steve had on occasion done this to himself, so he had personal experience with the basics. Of course, he had never been interested in more than a finger.

“Where are you touching me?” Bucky said suddenly, sitting up further to frown at Steve.

Steve blinked a few times in wide eyed innocence. “I have to loosen you up or it’ll hurt. Spread your legs more.”

Bucky made an aggravated noise and looked away from Steve’s large eyes. “But I wanted to…” He mumbled.

Steve spread Bucky’s legs apart and scooted further up to keep them in position as he watched Bucky’s blushing face. “You wanted… What? I’m not the soft spoken submissive kid I was before. I’m the dominant leader type. You said you wanted us to know each other as we are now. So what is it you like about the current me?”

Bucky opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked down and closed his mouth, looking resigned and blushing once more. Steve pulled out the complementary single packet of lube from the nightstand and pulled Bucky’s boxers to the side as he lubed up one finger.

Falling back into the sheets, Bucky pulled his legs up and did his best to relax as Steve worked a finger inside of him. It felt odd, as Bucky had rarely done this sort of thing to himself. He blushed furiously and tried not to squirm as Steve worked the finger around before slipping in another.

“I could ask the same. What do you even like about me?” Bucky asked in a strained voice as his hand moved up to grip the pillow. “I’m… Not a friendly person…”

Bucky hissed as Steve started scissoring his fingers to stretch Bucky open. Pressing the pillow into his forehead, Bucky gulped down a breath of air and continued. “I’m dumb, boring, and have mean eyes.” Since Steve refused to let Bucky accept any fault for his years as an assassin, Bucky decided to skip that for now. “In spite of it all, you still try and be friends with me.”

Steve slipped in a third finger, adding more lube along the way. Bucky whined and trembled at the feeling, but didn’t complain. He would take whatever Steve would give in this moment. He needed it so desperately, to be loved by Steve.

“You said it’s okay to like you.” Bucky’s voice was soft with emotion. “That it makes you happy.”

Steve looked up and watched Bucky’s face. How flushed it was, how the tears were back in his eyes, how the emotions he tried so hard to hide were flashing across his face rapid fire. He looked lost and saved all at the same time. An overwhelming sense of protectiveness rushed through Steve at the sight.

“I’m really… glad…” Bucky breathed out, as if the words were almost too much for him to admit.

 _He’s shivering._ Steve thought to himself as he took hold of Bucky’s face with his other hand and turned it towards him. _He makes a face like he has no choice but to like me._

“Well, then,” Steve pulled his fingers out, watching how that move transformed Bucky’s face. _So cute._ “Stay with me. As my lover, as my boyfriend.”

Steve pulled off the rest of his clothes and then pulled Bucky’s boxers away as well. He ran his fingers along Bucky’s hard member feeling the heat radiate off of it. Bucky looked like he was going to cry and drown in lust all at the same time.

Slipping on a condom, Steve very carefully pressed against Bucky, sliding in bit at a time. Bucky shook, chest heaving with harsh breaths and his jaw clenched, but he didn’t fight it. He looked like he was being forgiven of sin. That this act somehow made him hate himself just a little less.

When Steve was fully seated inside of Bucky he leaned over with wide grin, cheeks flushed with happiness and desire. He lovingly looked down at Bucky, letting out a soft chuckle. “Now you’ve become mine.” He stated cheerfully and Bucky didn’t argue.

Steve set his hand on Bucky’s cheek, running his thumb across those kiss swollen lips. “Are you happy?” Steve asked. _This face…_

Bucky turned his head into Steve’s palm and kissed in lieu of response. The kiss was gentle and Bucky’s face was full of words he didn’t know how to voice. Tiny pools of tears gathered near his eyes, but Steve could tell they were tears of relief.

 _I want to show this face to Tony too, but…_ “I’m happy, too.” _It would be a waste._

Tony wouldn’t understand how crucial this moment was. Not that such things bothered Steve. But this moment right now between him and Bucky was significant. It was important to them. It was sacred and special. It was okay to have this time alone between them. A cherished memory just for them. Because Bucky was special.

Steve set up a slow pace, carefully dragging along Bucky’s insides. Bucky threw his head back and moaned, his right hand reaching out to grip Steve’s arm. The look of pleasure-pain on his face mixed with the desire to take whatever he could, fascinated Steve. It was beautiful. He wanted to take a picture of it, frame it, display it on his bedroom wall so he could admire it any time he wanted.

Leaning over, Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s. “Stay with me.”

Bucky kissed Steve like he was the only thing that made sense in the world. For now, Steve was content with that answer. He couldn’t push Bucky, because Bucky would run. No, instead he had to just open his arms and let Bucky find shelter within them. And Steve was more than happy to always be the shelter Bucky needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, that complimentary lube and condom that’s in all the hotel rooms. Totally a thing, right? >.> *coughs* Anywho.
> 
> [Link](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/choco_strawberry_vanilla/) to the manga. [Booklet](http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/psychedelics/) with continuation extras in chapters 3, 5, 6, 7, and 9.
> 
> Chocolate Strawberry Vanilla is one of my favorite mangas. I didn’t originally intend to retell this story. I’ve been wanting to do a poly story for a while, but I’m normally a spideypool writer and I just couldn’t think of a third that I really liked for those two. So I started thinking about more oddly functional poly stories I knew of for inspiration and thought of this manga. Spideypool still didn’t fit. However, Steve/Bucky/Tony fit like a damn glove.
> 
> If you’re curious, the characters are Steve=Hiroi, Tony=Take, and Bucky=Mine. Also, I’m changing Mine’s smoking to Bucky’s gum popping. Mostly because as an assassin, smoking would not be the best idea for Bucky so I just couldn’t see him taking on the habit. However, having a nervous tick that made him want to worry on a piece of gum and fill the silence with popping, I could totally see that happening.
> 
> If you haven’t read the manga, I highly recommend it if you enjoy dysfunctionally functional relationships and hot sex scenes. The site I linked to is a free reading site. Just remember to read the panels right to left. ;-)
> 
> Please note: I am not going to tag non-consent in this story. Mostly because Bucky's complaints are based in his denial of his own feelings rather than any real refusal of sexy times. I realize this is a fine line to walk and all involved are bad bad people for not talking about things, but there's a reason this relationship is dysfunctional. heh So please don't be like these characters! If someone says no, stop what's happening and discuss things. This ends my PSA. :-p
> 
> (An extra note based on a comment I received in chapter 2:  
> The character Mine (Bucky) says "No" (a lot) and that no is not respected by any party. That "no" is a cultural expectation. I am in no way condoning such things, nor do I believe that forgives the actions of any of the characters. However, the Mangaka has written a lot about Mine's choices, reactions, and feelings and I am following the plot of the manga as is presented. That being that Mine is uncertain, easily panicked, and afraid of what he would become if he not only accepted but enjoyed a relationship with two other men. Polyamory and homosexuality is very taboo for Mine and he believes that allowing himself to say yes to such a relationship would make him, for lack of a better word, a disgusting freak. However, his outlook on that changes throughout the story.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this story will not be everyone's cup of tea. Just be aware that all three of these characters are selfish and terrible people. XD But I love them anyways. hehe

Steve and Tony had been stuck in Washington D.C. for a while, wrapped up in political talks and debates. Most of it had to do with the future of the Avengers and the ramifications of their actions outside of the country. Tony often couldn’t handle sticking around for the entire meeting and would sneak out. Steve couldn’t really stay mad at him for long over it.

For the time being, Steve was staying with Tony who had a house in the area. Tony’s father had been there often enough considering the military contracts Stark Industry had that he deemed it worth purchasing a house for convenience. Tony had since updated it with all the newest tech, gadgets, and decor. It was smaller than Tony’s usual homes, but Steve liked it better for that reason. It was more cozy this way.

It had been two months since the night with Bucky. Steve had snatched up Bucky’s simple flip phone when the man was asleep and added his number, making sure he added Bucky’s number to his phone as well. Since then, they’d been in regular contact. 

At first, Bucky was scared to see Steve again, but Steve had been relentless and patient. They met up a handful of times after that in various places since the both of them traveled so often. Each time, Bucky became more relaxed when he realized that Steve wasn’t just going to turn Bucky over to the authorities. Also, that Steve still wanted the intimacy between them.

As for Steve, he was becoming more and more assured that Bucky couldn’t walk away. Not as long as Steve accepted Bucky and the feelings they had for each other. That made Steve extremely happy, but at the same time it made him nervous. Eventually, they had to talk about Tony. But Steve was afraid of what would happen when the subject was brought up. He was also too much of a coward to face that on his own without Tony’s calm support.

Currently Steve and Tony were on the couch at Tony’s place. Steve was playing a game on the console and Tony was absorbed in something he was working on that was spread across the coffee table. Tony had introduced Steve to console gaming and Steve had found a few games he enjoyed. He loved it when Tony would sit with Steve while he played so he could share his excitement over new game achievements.

As a cinematic break in the game played, Steve opened up a new snack he had found at the gas station down the street. _This is good._ He thought to himself, making a mental note of the wrapper so he could get it again in the future. He broke off a piece and held it up for Tony who immediately ate the offering. Steve smiled at that.

“Tony… What if I told you I know where Bucky is.”

That caused Tony to pause and look at Steve with his eyebrows raised. “Is he doing something illegal?”

“No. No.” Steve picked up the controller as the game started moving once more. “He has a trigger that controls him, but he’s been hiding from the people that know the trigger. As long as he does, he won’t hurt anyone.”

Tony considered that as he picked up the rest of Steve’s snack and fed it to the man since his hands were busy. It was an easy move between the two of them. They understood what the other wanted before it could even be said.

“You remember the party a couple months back?”

“Yeah.”

“He was there. He came looking for me. Said he was just happy to see me and then tried to leave.” Steve explained how Bucky had been living all this time.

“Why won’t he let you help him?”

“Apparently, that’s because of me. Seems he’s been in love with me for a while.”

“I could see that.”

“He wanted me to bottom, but he relented so I could be on top.” Steve smiled to himself. “The whole thing was unexpectedly cute.”

“I can’t really imagine him as cute… Or in any way submissive.” Tony muttered as he watched the TV, completely distracted from his project now.

“We’ve been seeing each other since then, when we can. I think he finally trusts me now that I won’t let anyone just lock him away for something he can’t help.”

“Where is he now?”

“He’s been traveling on this job. It’s supposed to drop him off in the area soon. He said he’d tell me the hotel he’s at when he’s in town so we can get together.”

“Hmm… Well if he can work with so many people, maybe he’s more than just a walking scowl.”

Steve chuckled. “I don’t think he realizes that he makes such a mean face most of the time.” He sighed happily after that. “His other faces are just so cute…”

A phone jingle filled the air and Steve handed the controller to Tony as he pulled out his phone. “Speak of the devil!” He swiped the answer button cheerfully. “Hey! You just get into town?”

Steve pulled out another piece of the snack, feeding it to Tony as the man played the game. “Do you know Tony? … Right. Iron Man.” Steve laughed. “I’m at his place right now. He’s got a house in the area… Yeah. We’ve been really close ever since I woke up.”

Tony glanced over at Steve, watching as the man’s face softened and he curled up a little around the phone. Steve was definitely smitten.

“Now? … Yeah… Yeah… I got it. Alright, I’ll head over now… Bye.” Steve hung up the phone and looked at it with nervous happiness, worrying at his bottom lip.

“Should I come with you?” Tony asked before looking back at the game to pause and save it.

Steve turned to give Tony a relieved smile. “You understand me, Tony.”

 

~*~

 

When Bucky opened the door to his hotel room, he looked completely stunned to see them. His face was almost comical in how blindsided he was. That confirmed that Steve hadn’t at all talked to Bucky about things. That didn’t surprise Tony as it wasn’t the first time Steve had pulled something like this when he really liked the person.

“Two…” Bucky mumbled.

“Yeah!” Steve grinned. “This is Tony. We were playing games earlier when you called.”

Tony gave a single nod. “I’m glad to see you’re doing alright.”

Bucky looked away, his shoulders dropping. He looked disappointed at the current turn of events. “You should tell me before you bring someone else along.”

“Can we come in?” Steve prodded.

Bucky turned and walked back into the hotel room. The other two followed. Tony noticed that Bucky’s hair was still wet on the ends. Bucky was bathed and prepared, which was something Steve would act like he didn’t notice but definitely would.

“Are you here to convince me to come with you to the Avengers?” Bucky asked once the door closed.

“No.” Steve reassured. “Tony’s here so we can all play together.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “This is a cheap hotel. They don’t provide any games we can bond over.”

“Not that.” Steve chuckled. “I meant in bed.”

Silence descended on the room and Bucky stopped walking. He turned back to give Steve a look that was half anger and half confusion. “What the hell do you mean?”

“I mean what I said. Let’s have sex! I wanna show Tony all of your cute faces.”

Tony groaned inwardly. Steve was so persistently naive, had been the entire time Tony had known the man. Still, usually he went about this in a less aggressive manner. Maybe that was because Steve was nervous. Or maybe it was something unique to Bucky. That Bucky was a rip the bandaid off kind of person.

“What?” Bucky looked incredibly offended by the suggestion. Tony was decidedly uncomfortable about this. He had no desire to get hit in face with that metal arm because of Steve’s awkward way of explaining things.

Steve stood his ground, waiting on Bucky to process things. Bucky’s anger rose until he ended up kicking an end table across the room. With a sigh, Tony went to go pick it up and clean up the items that had been knocked off of it.

“Why the hell would I do anything with him?” Bucky shouted.

“Why?” Steve blinked. “Because that’s the relationship between me and Tony.”

Tony supposed it was hard to explain to people when they could barely explain it themselves. Still, Steve needed to memorize a speech or something to make this a little more coherent.

“What?” Bucky stumbled back as Steve calmly walked towards the man, demanding eye contact that Bucky refused to give. “If that’s the case, why don’t you two just do it and leave me out of it?”

“You’re not very persuasive, smelling of soap like you do.” Steve smirked. “You don’t want to be left out.”

“Go home!”

“Why are you angry?” Steve asked calmly. “I thought you wanted to be with me. I don’t understand.”

Bucky gripped the front of Steve’s shirt, grinding his teeth and glaring at Steve. Tony slowly stood up, ready to intercept if needed. Steve just kept his arms by his sides, steadily facing Bucky’s anger.

“You’re the one I don’t understand!” Bucky snapped.

“You like me, don’t you?” Steve asked.

Bucky tilted his head to the side as he scoffed. “So I have to listen to everything you say just because of that? Fuck you!”

“Even though you cried about loving me.”

Bucky slowly let go of Steve’s shirt and looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I remember every detail of that.” Steve smiled softly. “I was so moved. It made me love you back.”

Bucky huffed and looked over to Tony. “What about you? How can you tolerate this farce?”

Tony raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. Steve had a plan and Tony didn’t want his rambling mouth to screw it up and set Bucky off more than the man already had been.

“Tony’s on my side.” Steve stated clearly. “And I’m on his. Since always. He’s a part of me.”

Bucky clenched his fists, eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them before he glared at the floor. “...And if I refuse?”

“Then we won’t see each other again.”

At that, Bucky’s head snapped up and he looked at Steve like the man had just shot his puppy. But he didn’t say anything, just stared at Steve, desperately hoping that something would change.

“It’s not going to work out if you can’t like Tony as much as you like me.”

 _He finally came out and said it._ Tony thought as he watched the two stare at each other in silence. Finally Steve turned around with a sad chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. He grinned at Tony, doing his best to laugh it all off. Tony knew very well that was Steve’s way of hiding his emotions.

“Haaah… This is why it never works. They just don’t understand.” He walked over to where Tony was standing. “Well, I guess it can’t be helped.”

They started walking towards the door and Bucky was still frozen to the spot. Steve couldn’t bring himself to turn around. “Goodbye, Bucky.”

“...ait…”

Steve paused, turning his head, but afraid to look back completely at Bucky just yet.

“Wait.” Bucky said quietly.

They both turned to find the man staring at the floor in despair, unshed tears filling his eyes. A soft smile pulled at Steve’s lips as he walked over and cupped Bucky’s cheek with one hand.

“Don’t make a face like the world is ending.” Steve said quietly. “I don’t want to do anything mean.” Steve pressed his face close to Bucky’s, resting their foreheads together which caused the tension in Bucky to melt away. “So relax, okay?”

 _You’re already mean enough._ Tony thought as he realized that everything had gone according to Steve’s plan. He had pushed all of Bucky’s emotional buttons in the right order to get the outcome he wanted. But that was just how Steve was. He was afraid of rejection, especially from Bucky, so Steve did whatever necessary to make things work.

“Come on.” Steve whispered and wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist to lead the man to the bed on the other side of the room.

Without a single word needing to be spoken between them, Tony followed.

 

~*~

 

“Steve, I don’t think I can do this after all.” Tony said.

Bucky was on all fours between them, stripped of everything but an undershirt that had gotten caught on the metal of his arm. In Steve’s rush to get things going, he had given up on removing it in favor or preparing Bucky. Currently, Steve was balls deep inside of Bucky’s ass.

Tony was lounging with one leg propped up and the other folded under him as he sat in front of Bucky’s head. The mattress swayed ever so slightly as Steve thrust into Bucky. The man seemed to be enjoying _that_ part at least. His arms had given out and he was barely keeping his face high enough to get air. His breath was coming out in harsh bursts and his fingers clawed at the sheets.

Admittedly, it was a fairly sexy sight, especially considering that it was the Winter Soldier that was being put into this position. The problem came from the fact that Bucky kept remembering that Tony was there and glaring at him.

“Why?” Steve huffed. “Because he has no tits?”

Bucky gritted his teeth at that comment, but it wasn’t needed. Tony was more than happy to admit to his bisexuality. He didn’t often indulge in it since he had rather particular tastes when it came to men. Bucky wasn’t one of them, but that didn’t mean Tony couldn’t enjoy himself.

“It makes no difference once you put it inside.” Steve pulled Bucky’s hips up a little higher since their sweat soaked skin kept making Bucky slide down. Steve was the only one of them completely naked at the moment. Tony had stopped after taking his pants off since Bucky had looked so angry at the move.

“That’s not what I mean.” Tony said. _Doing this with someone that doesn’t want to is stressful._ He whined to himself. Sure, it wasn’t like Bucky was refusing, but this was definitely coercion, right? Even if Bucky begged Tony to stay in order to keep Steve, it still wouldn’t end up good sex for either party.

Steve sighed. “It can’t be helped.” He muttered to himself.

Taking a fist full of Bucky’s hair, Steve pressed Bucky’s face into Tony’s crotch. “Here. Make Tony big.” He ordered brightly.

The innocent requests, large smiles, and happy tone are what caused people to gravitate towards Steve. They had no idea that he talked that way about everything including sex. His old school mentality also kept him from saying things in a blunt way half the time. Tony was working on breaking that habit. Often Steve’s girlfriends would tease him about saying things in such a childish manner.

Bucky didn’t look like he wanted to tease Steve at the moment. He looked completely terrified at being shoved into the crotch of a man he didn’t know. He froze, staring at the boxers in worry. Tony dropped his leg and eyed Bucky, rather unsure about things himself.

“It’s just like doing it to me.” Steve encouraged as he rubbed his thumb in a soothing pattern against Bucky’s hair. Bucky opened his mouth some but stopped again, not going anything further. 

“You know how to do it, right?” Steve playfully teased. “Here! Come on.” He pressed Bucky’s face down harder into Tony. Bucky tensed up and pressed his lips together.

 _I don’t want to be bitten._ “It’s okay. I don’t want it if he doesn’t like it.” Tony said.

“It’s okay! He’s a good boy.” Steve crooned as he gave a hard thrust into Bucky.

As if that was somehow the magic phrase, Bucky opened his mouth and started tonguing Tony through his boxers. Tony made a small noise of surprise, not having expected it to happen. Looking down, he saw Bucky’s eyes were half lidded as his hot breath poured over Tony’s member. Bucky diligently sucked, licked, and nuzzled into Tony, steadily pulling up Tony’s erection.

Steve chuckled and tousled Bucky’s hair. “Just like that, Bucky. Good boy.”

Tony stifled a moan as his dick strained against the fabric of his boxers. They were now soaked with spit as Bucky had found his stride and was studiously sucking Tony off. However, the barrier of the fabric kept things at bay enough to not bring Tony too close. It was a relentless teasing.

Setting one hand lightly on Bucky’s head, Tony let out a shaky breath as he considered the man below him. _He really does love Steve._ Moving his boxers down to reveal his now fully erect dick, Tony pressed gently on Bucky’s neck. It wasn’t necessary, however, since Bucky immediately took it in his mouth despite his look of hesitation.

 _Even though he hates it, he listens desperately._ Tony ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair as the man worked his throat open to take more of Tony. When Bucky managed to take it all, Tony smiled. _That’s kinda cute._

When Bucky pulled back, gasping for breath, Steve took hold of both Bucky’s arms and set up a punishing rhythm. Bucky’s eyes flew wide and he shouted around the head of Tony’s cock that was still in his mouth. Tony took a handful of hair to make sure Bucky didn’t move around too much. He didn’t want to get hit by the man’s teeth.

“Somehow,” Steve purred. “Since you’ve been licking there, you’ve been getting tighter.”

Steve moved his hands down to Bucky’s ass, spreading the cheeks wide to watch Bucky’s hole flutter as he pouded into it. Bucky’s hands immediately flew up to brace himself as Tony pressed the man’s head down as far as it would go. He didn’t let up until Bucky choked.

“Do you like Tony that much?” Steve teased.

Bucky yanked his head back, gasping for air. “No!” He coughed out. But neither party believed him.

Steve groaned and his hips stuttered. With a growl he came, leaving both Steve and Bucky panting for breath. Tony let Bucky’s face fall to the side so the man could recover some. Slowly, Steve pulled out and Bucky made an adorable little face as he whined at the feeling.

Sitting up, Steve pulled off the condom and cleaned himself up as he watched Bucky curl in on himself, trying to control his responses once more. Steve smiled before asking, “So how was it, Bucky? Didn’t you feel good?” The questions were rhetorical, as Steve was convinced that Bucky had had a good time considering how well Bucky’s body had responded.

Bucky covered his eyes with one hand, being his usual silent and broody self. That didn’t phase Steve who seemed to think it was just Bucky being cute and bashful. Maybe it was. Tony didn’t know the man that well.

“Well, let’s get Tony to make you feel good next.”

Steve flipped Bucky over, pulling one leg up to wrap around his shoulders, making sure Bucky was on display. Bucky let out a high pitched noise of surprise at the move, looking scared and aroused all at once. Steve put the fingers of both hands inside Bucky’s hole in order to open it up further before squirting in more lube. That move caused Bucky to blush fiercely, which Tony had to admit was rather cute to watch.

“Here, Tony.” Steve said brightly once Bucky was prepared, stretching the hole wide in invitation.

Bucky threw an arm over his face and turned away while gritting his teeth. However, he didn’t argue, just lay there limply. Tony frowned.

“Do I have to? He really doesn’t want to.”

“It’s alright! That’s just him acting out. He’s embarrassed. But the poor thing hasn’t even cum yet.” Steve moved his fingers around and Bucky let out a little noise of arousal that made Tony’s dick jump.

Leaning over, Tony moved Bucky’s arm out of the way and ran his hand down Bucky’s cheek. The desperate look on that face was too much for Tony. Steve, knowing that Tony was a lost cause now, slipped a condom on the man easily.

“...I’m sorry.” Tony murmured and them pressed into Bucky, watching intently at the face he made.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his head back into the pillows. He pressed his lips together in order to not let any noises out. His body did its best to acclimate to Tony, who was longer than Steve and slightly curved at the end. That curve would do all sorts of things to Bucky’s insides soon. Tony couldn’t wait to watch that reaction.

Tony pressed his hands down on the back of Bucky’s thighs in order to fold the man in half, allowing Tony more room to press further in. He started slow, going in deep and pulling out with a lazy drag. Bucky was slick, warm, and tight. It had been a while since the last time Tony had had sex, what with all the meetings he was required to go to lately. So Bucky’s ass was a pleasant relief.

Of course, Steve knew that. “How is it? Are you feeling good, Tony?” The question was posed innocently enough, but all involved knew better.

Tony grunted in affirmation. “It feels great.”

Bucky seemed to feel the same if his flushed face and slackening jaw was anything to go by. His dick seemed to throb with obvious need now. Steve ran a finger up the underside of Bucky’s twitching member as he did his best to pout.

“Hey, Bucky. Don’t react better than you did with me.”

That made Tony smirk. Steve was a tad bit competitive in bed. Tony was far more than a tad bit. Pulling out slow, Tony angled his hips and thrust in hard. Bucky made a strangled noise as his eyes grew wide and he trembled. Likely, he’d never experienced such forceful stimulation to his prostate before. So Tony did it again.

“Get out!” Bucky panicked and thrashed around. One leg got free and almost kicked Tony in the face, which he narrowly dodged. 

Well, that was probably Tony’s fault for trying to push Bucky when the man wasn’t used to hyperstimulation. Steve gave Tony a look before sliding in behind Bucky and pulling him down onto Steve’s chest. Steve curled one arm around and turned their faces towards each other as his other hand stroked Bucky’s arm soothingly.

“Shh, don’t do that.” Steve smiled at Bucky’s wrecked face as the man gasped for breath. “Okay?”

Leaning in, Steve locked lips with Bucky to distract him. The kiss was sloppy and desperate, and Tony enjoyed the view for a moment as he waited for Bucky’s body to relax. When it did, he gradually picked back up his pace, this time not angling himself so it wouldn’t be too much. With Bucky’s mouth held open in the kiss, a string of lewd noises fell out every time Tony moved his hips.

Steve moved one hand up to start playing with Bucky’s nipple. The extra contact made Bucky jerk and gasp. The exertion, the over stimulation, the burn of his ass, the pleasure-pain building inside of him that had yet to be released all pooled together to cause tears to leak out his eyes. Humming in pleasure, Steve licked them from Bucky’s face. Tony always thought it was so contrary that Steve had a fetish for tears.

Pulling Bucky’s shirt up under his armpits, Steve cupped both of Bucky’s pecks and pressed the muscle together. Then he slid his first finger and thumb down to pinch and pull the nipples up to exaggerated peeks. The result gave Bucky the appearance of small breasts, which seemed to please Steve in a childish way.

Bucky turned away in embarrassment, clenching his eyes tight. Precum shot from his dick, so he definitely wasn’t fooling anyone. Tony gritted his teeth and set up a faster tempo. Bucky was clenching down on him harder now.

Steve managed to work the shirt off of Bucky at last and he tossed it to the side in triumph. “Here! Hooray!” He chuckled as all of Bucky’s chest and shoulders were finally exposed.

 _Shit…_ Tony wasn’t going to last much longer.

“No... Pull out.” Bucky whined. He didn’t look used to having hands free orgasms and the pressure building up but not releasing was likely uncomfortable and worrisome. More than that, it was obvious he didn’t want to have such a thing happen with Tony and not Steve.

“Steve… Steve, stop it. I’m scared.” Bucky turned his torso around, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. Tony wondered if Bucky had ever _had_ a no touch prostate orgasm prior to this, the way he was acting. They definitely felt intense, like your insides were going to explode. With Bucky’s mind so far gone in pleasure, it was no wonder he was scared.

“Shhh,” Steve ran soothing hands through Bucky’s hair as the man chanted a string of no’s that sounded like he was going to orgasm at any moment.

“No. Pull out.” Bucky begged, but Tony had no intention of stopping now. Especially since Steve was getting off on Bucky’s tears and desperate little cries.

“It’s not scary. It’s alright.” Steve shushed, depositing a kiss on Bucky’s forehead and hugging him tightly.

“It’s bad.” Bucky whispered, as if trying to convince himself of the fact.

Steve grinned. “How cute.” He kissed Bucky, swallowing down all those needy little noises.

Tony reached for Bucky’s cock and started working it over. A little familiar stimulation should help the man cum. He’d calm down after that.

Bucky full body jerked at the feeling. “Stop- Ah!”

Steve turned Bucky’s head to the side as he sat up and pressed his cock into Bucky’s mouth. “Do it with your mouth.” Steve encouraged.

“Ngh!” Bucky’s words and whines were muffled now. Still, he obediently ran his tongue around Steve’s dick, wanting so desperately to please Steve.

 _Even like this… He looks so cute._ Tony thought as he stared at how fucked out and debauched Bucky looked right now. It was clear Tony was a goner at this point. Steve had shared with Tony this treasured person and all the little quirks that Bucky had saved for Steve’s eyes only. Tony loved them all just as much as Steve did.

Bucky shouted at the arrival of his orgasm. Cum shot all the way up to his collarbone and continue to pump out of him as Tony kept fucking the tightened and pulsating hole. Bucky moaned and thrashed around as the stimulation continued, but his head was held in place by Steve’s hand. Steve was shallowly fucking Bucky’s mouth at this point, getting off on the state Bucky was now in.

With a growl, Tony came, thrusting his hips deep three times as he released everything inside of him. When Bucky moaned again, Steve was a lost cause and finished as well. Bucky was an exhausted and lifeless pile of limbs after that, Steve’s cum still filling his slack mouth. It was an image that Steve looked like he was trying to burn into his mind. Tony couldn’t really blame him.

Steve ran a hand over Bucky’s face tenderly. “I love you, Bucky.”

 

~*~

 

A small little groan announced that Bucky had woken up. Tony had a projection up on his phone and was working on something per usual. When Bucky started shifting around, Tony paused and looked back over his shoulder from where he sat on the floor, back leaned up against the bed.

“Where’s Steve?” Bucky mumbled.

“At the convenience store.”

Bucky was on his stomach and decided to stay that way considering he was still naked and Tony was fully dressed. Pushing up on his elbows, Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, assessing the condition of his body. He shifted one leg and regretted it instantly as something leaked out of his ass, making him shiver.

He must have made a face, since Tony caught on and handed him a box of tissues. “Sorry. Is there still more lube left? I tried to get it all out.”

Bucky sat up and started cleaning himself off, refusing to look at Tony as he did so.

“Might be better to take a bath.” Tony suggested since they had gotten pretty sweaty as well.

“You…” Bucky said quietly. “Is that okay with you?”

“What?”

“That this happened just because I’m with Steve.”

“Oh, it wasn’t good for you?” Tony shrugged. “I’ll study for next time.”

“That’s not it!” Bucky was angry because Tony was obviously playing off the question.

“Then let me ask you: What are the things you like about Steve?”

Bucky seemed stunned by the answer. After a moment, he sat back down on the bed and looked away. “Why do I need to tell _you_?”

Tony leaned his head back against the bed, looking up at Bucky’s naked form. “You didn’t think he’d be the type to do something like this? I don’t know what you expected of him. You probably just looked at how cheerful he was and how he’s good with people.”

Frowning, Tony dropped his head down to hide his obvious dislike of Bucky’s assumptions. “If you really love him, don’t tell him you’re disappointed. That’s something he’s been hurt by. Quite a few times… One can’t see that on the surface, however.”

Bucky gritted his teeth and cut his eyes over to glare at Tony. “You love Steve, don’t you?” He accused.

Tony rubbed his goatee in thought. “Hmm… I do like him, but it’s probably different from love.” _When he shares his life with me, it feels like we’re becoming a part of the other._ “Sorry, I don’t know how to explain this to you.”

Bucky scoffed and looked at Tony with annoyance. Bucky probably figured that Tony was purposefully avoiding the questions. Not that Tony wasn’t prone to doing such things, but this wasn’t one of those times. However, Tony didn’t really care _what_ Bucky thought so he shrugged and dropped the topic.

“I’ve had enough of your bullshit.” Bucky complained as he climbed off the bed. He hunched a little as he stood, gripping his sore ass with one hand and wincing. Tony just watched him lazily.

“Steve really does hold you dear, since he only ever comes to show me his important things.”

“Hmph.” Bucky eyed Tony suspiciously.

“I’m back!” Steve called as he opened the door. His eyes immediately darted between the two as he smiled. “Oh! Did you actually get along with someone for a change?” Steve teased.

“We didn’t.” Bucky snapped and stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Steve just blinked at the door, mildly stunned by the violent reaction.

“Don’t worry about it.” Tony considered the fact that he hadn’t called Bucky out on being unstable, or argued with Steve about his decision to date Bucky in any way. Instead, Tony just covered for Bucky’s outburst and neglected to mention how Tony had lectured the man about Steve’s feelings. _I guess I don’t want to get rid of Bucky after all._ Tony mused. “What did you buy?”

“Ah, well, I felt like getting ice cream but I didn’t know what Bucky liked. So I just got what they had available.” He pulled out the ice cream and set it on the floor between them as he sat down with Tony.

Tony sighed as he looked at the containers of single serve ice cream. One chocolate, one strawberry, and one vanilla. “Steve… Next time, just but three of the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I understand it, in Japanese culture these flavors are euphemisms for different types of sex. (I believe I read once in a translation that vanilla is hand jobs and oral and mostly non-penetrative.) So this was really a joke that Steve unwittingly bought ice cream representative of sex and Tony knew that but couldn’t see past the euphemism. The reason I didn’t change the joke into something more Westernized is mostly because it’s this scene that prompts the title of the story. And I couldn’t think of anything super creative that would still harken to the title. So I left it alone.
> 
> I probably won't get to post the next chapter until this weekend unless I end up on a roll. lol But I wanted to go ahead and get chapter 2 out there to provide better context for what the story is gonna be about. There will be lots of drama in this fic, so be prepared! :-p
> 
> Extra PSA needed: Please see the first comment and my reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, Steve and Tony get so much worse before they get better. XD

When Steve had asked Bucky to stay, to date, Bucky thought he could die happy in that moment. It had been four months since then.

“Welcome home!” Steve called happily, standing up from the couch and opening his arms. “You worked hard today.”

Bucky paused and stared wide eyed at the overly excitable Steve. He was like a puppy. An adorable, loving puppy.

“C’mon, no ‘I’m home’? Come give me a welcome home kiss!”

“But this is your house. Why should I say I’m home?” Bucky mumbled as he unzipped his jacket and closed the distance between them. Technically, it was Tony’s house, but Steve was staying there while they were in D.C.

“But I’m your home! Greetings are important.” Steve said earnestly, his eyes sparkling.

Bucky was enraptured and could feel himself blushing. _Cute…_ “I’m home.” He murmured.

“Mm, welcome back.” Steve said adoringly as they kissed, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. “You smell like bubblegum.” He pointed out.

Bucky kissed him again to try and keep Steve silent on the subject, but Steve just spoke into Bucky’s lips.

“Maybe it’d be better if you quit.” He said, running his hands through the sides of Bucky’s hair.

“Shut up.” Bucky complained and kissed Steve again.

“Bucky,” Steve said as the kiss broke, then he pulled back and turned Bucky’s face to the side. “Give Tony your greetings, too.”

Behind Steve, still sitting on the couch, was Tony. He stared at Bucky unperturbed who returned the gaze with a hard look. The person Bucky loved came with an unnecessary extra. They had been close ever since Steve woke up in this era, but Bucky never had any idea what Tony was thinking.

“Welcome back.” Tony said blandly.

Bucky scowled. Tony was in the way here. Bucky hated him. _You outsider…_

Steve took hold of both sides of Bucky’s face and turned it towards him again. “Hey! What’s with that face? Greet him already.” Steve pouted. He would get antsy every time the two of them didn’t get along. It was more than just important to Steve, it was necessary.

So Bucky leaned over the couch, bringing his face close to Tony’s. “I’m bac- GHA!”

Tony shoved two fingers inside Bucky’s mouth, gagging the man. Bucky jerked back and fell onto the couch, bringing Steve back down into the cushions between them. Coughing, Bucky tried not to choke on his own spit.

“ _Tony!_ ” Steve scolded.

“Oh, sorry.” Tony said, not sounding sorry at all as he pulled out a tissue and wiped his fingers off. “I don’t like the smell, flavor, or sound of bubblegum.” He gave Bucky a look then that said he expected Bucky to quit the habit immediately. Tony had mentioned this before and apparently was unhappy that Bucky was still doing it.

 _So you just shove your fingers into my mouth?_ Bucky ranted in his head, gritting his teeth and glaring as Tony as he wiped his mouth off. He was practically trembling with rage.

Steve wrapped arms around Bucky’s shoulders. “Hey! Hey! Don’t fight!”

Tony just ignored them and threw the tissue away before going back to reading the news on his tablet.

“Bucky…” Steve sighed. He looked like he was having to mitigate two toddlers. “Go and brush your teeth.”

That felt like a complete punch to Bucky’s pride. He clenched his fists hard, glaring harder at Tony who just ignored him in return. _I hate this!_

Nevertheless, Bucky stormed off to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He had even spit his gum out prior to entering the house simply because Tony didn’t like it. It was as if the man refused to let others be happy if everything didn’t go exactly his way. Steve walked into the bathroom just as Bucky had finished rinsing his mouth out.

“Bucky,” Steve pulled Bucky’s face around to wipe off the last bit of water on his lips. “Ah! Good, good.” He grinned. “Such a good boy. Did you make them nice and shiny?”

Steve wasn’t being patronizing. That was truly just how he was. Happy and innocent and full of praises. He saw the upside of everything and hated when people were rude. _A real angel…_

“How about you quit your gum habit?” Steve suggested, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck and burying his hands in those long locks. “Besides, it’s bad for you to swallow so much of it.”

“I’ll quit if you let me do you.” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. “Without that guy.”

“Really? That’s good.”

 _Really?!_ Bucky thought to himself in excitement.

“But maybe it’s impossible.” Steve grinned and kissed Bucky.

“Why? Quitting gum is easy…”

“Because! You’ve become a total bottom now.” Steve chuckled.

An hour later he was proving his point. Bucky was on all fours and gasping for breath, his face flushed and contorted with pleasure. Behind him Tony was pounding away with his special style of fucking. Bucky refused to admit how much those long strokes from that slightly curved cock drove him crazy.

Tony had a firm grip on Bucky’s hips, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. Steve was in front of Bucky, running gentle fingers over his lips, neck and shoulders. Tony pulled out and paused. Bucky peeked over his shoulder to see if the man had finished. At that moment, Tony thrust back in, hard, making Bucky grunt and whip his head around to look at Steve desperately.

Steve obligingly bent down and kissed Bucky, running his tongue along the roof of Bucky’s mouth. Steve cupped Bucky’s face as he pulled back just a few inches, enjoying the desire written across Bucky’s features.

“You always make this face when getting it up the ass.” Steve said, almost to himself. “You’re feeling good.” He cooed. “So cute.”

Steve pushed Bucky up some, holding his face and kissing him. Steve’s other hand reached down to work at Bucky’s cock. Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth, happy for the attention to his member.

Seemingly, Tony didn’t like being ignored since they had moved around and messed up his rhythm. So he tilted just right and slammed into Bucky, relentlessly jabbing at Bucky’s prostate. Bucky cried out into Steve’s mouth, eyes going wide. He collapsed forward, burying his head into Steve’s neck while gripping at those broad shoulders for dear life. A litany of lewd noises spilled from his mouth as Tony picked up the pace.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked as he moved to lick his way down Bucky’s neck and down to his chest. One hand reached up to pinch at Bucky’s nipple to bring his attention back to Steve. “It feels like your reactions are better when you’re doing it with Tony.”

Bucky cried out when Steve bit down on his other nipple. Tony looked over Bucky’s shoulder at Steve. “Really?” He asked with interest.

“Yeah, he comes much faster and-”

Bucky came suddenly, shooting his cum onto Steve’s face before dribbling over the hand that was jerking him off. Steve looked surprised at that before he scooped up some of the cum with his tongue, rolling the taste of it around in his mouth. Bucky watched that move as he panted for breath, his mind half gone since Tony was still going.

Something flashed in Steve’s eyes, but he turned his face down to hide the look from the other two. Bucky had never seen him do that before, but wasn’t able to analyze or question it in his current state. Then Steve spoke and Bucky’s heartbeat faltered.

“Can I put mine in, too?”

When Bucky recovered from the spike of panic, he did his best to form words of protest. “I can’t…”

Surely that was impossible. People didn’t do that kind of thing, did they? Steve’s fingers were working in beside Tony’s cock, forcing Bucky to stretch wider. Bucky cried out at the extra stretch. He’d never been stretched this far. He was scared. And it hurt.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Steve shushed. He talked like he always did when trying to get Bucky to relax and open up. Bucky normally had a hard time relaxing in general, but this was much different. This was too much. His panic was causing his muscles to tense up further.

Tony grabbed Bucky’s legs and pulled back, which ended up immobilizing Bucky onto Tony’s chest. Of course Tony would immediately help with this absurd plan. Steve lined up and started slowly pressing into Bucky, encouraging the ring of muscle to open more. 

Bucky started spilling out a string of protests. He could hardly focus on what was happening. The stretch burned, it tugged too much. This would rip him open, he just knew it would. He was scared. His body was seizing up.

“It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt.” Steve soothed, trying to override Bucky’s panic. “It’s alright.”

Pressing in more insistently, Steve started to gain access, the muscles finally parting to let him in. Bucky gritted his teeth and his eyes stung with tears. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t.

“I-” He stuttered, gasping for breath. “I SAID IT HURTS!” He shouted and started thrashing around, kicking his legs and swinging the metal of his arm out in a blind panic. 

His arm made contact and Steve’s head snapped back with a crack. Bucky froze, gaping at the scene in front of him. Steve was slowly bleeding from a cut on the side of his head. Gasping for breath, Bucky could only sit there in stunned silence, in shock at what he had just done. His panic drained from him steadily.

Steve touched the side of his head and pulled his fingers away to look at them. “Ah… Blood.”

Bucky reached a trembling hand towards Steve, an apology on the tip of his tongue. Suddenly, Tony was pushing Bucky aside with a “Move!” and inserting himself between them. Bucky hadn’t even noticed Tony pull out.

“Steve, turn to me.” Tony ordered.

“You’re overreacting. It doesn’t hurt. It was just his elbow that grazed me.”

“That’s going to swell.” Tony said as he pressed a discarded shirt to the side of Steve’s head. “We should put an ice pack on it.”

“No! I don’t want to. We’re still going at it!” Steve whined.

Bucky couldn’t watch this. He couldn’t sit here watching Tony be the boyfriend Bucky could never become. Bucky was meant for war. Created, trained, brainwashed. His first reaction was violence and panic. And even if that wasn’t a factor, Tony would still be everything Bucky wasn’t. Maybe the intruder here wasn’t Tony. It was Bucky.

“I’m leaving.” Bucky stated simply. He stood up and started getting dressed.

“Eh?” Steve exclaimed in alarm. “What’s wrong? Are you angry?”

Bucky didn’t respond and just shrugged into his jacket. He walked out of the bedroom without a backwards glance.

“I’m sorry, Bucky!” Steve called out. However Steve couldn’t run after him because Tony wouldn’t let him. That was all the confirmation Bucky needed.

 

~*~

 

It had been three weeks since the incident. Steve kept sending texts full of apologies, questions, and pouting complaints about not being able to see Bucky. The problem was, Bucky had no idea how to answer. He was mad, and he was mad about Steve pushing something they hadn’t previously talked about, but that wasn’t the main reason Bucky had run off that night.

If Bucky were to talk about how he was an outsider in Steve and Tony’s relationship, Steve would laugh it off. He would just say that Bucky was obsessing over nothing. However, that wasn’t true. Bucky was well aware that those two worked together perfectly and he just… didn’t.

Steve tried calling. Constantly at first, but Bucky wasn’t prepared to talk about things since he hadn’t settled his own mind yet. The calls became less frequent, which made it harder and harder to answer the phone. At this point, Bucky was terrified every time his phone rang. It would be far more complicated to talk now that he had avoided it for so long. He had no good excuses for hiding other than his own pitiful fear which he wasn’t ready to own up to, even in his own head.

Bucky just had no words. He’d been searching for them for weeks, but they were still stuck in his throat. The last text from Steve had been a week ago. There was nothing but silence now. Bucky would stare at the text, drowning in his own self doubt day after day.

Of course, despite all of Steve’s pouting texts and calls, he would be fine, what with how close he was with Tony. Bucky on the other hand… 

Popping his gum, Bucky leaned his head back on the wall behind him as he remembered that night he ran into Steve. How happy Steve had looked. How desperate he was to keep them together. How easily he had accepted Bucky’s confession.

_“Doesn’t it disgust you?”_

_“What?”_

_“That I like you.”_

_“Why? I’m happy.”_

“Hey! New guy! You deaf?” Bucky snapped out of his thoughts, looking over at his current temporary employer. He pushed away from the wall and started walking over to the others. This job was traveling, which was fine by Bucky. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the two of them right now.

After all, Steve was the only one Bucky wanted, but that wasn’t an option… Right?

 

~*~

 

Bucky was leaned up against the wall of the parking garage in Avengers Tower near the private elevator. Steve had long ago set things up so that Bucky could come and go as he pleased without being seen by anyone else but Tony (as long as Bucky was careful). Still, Bucky wasn’t comfortable entering after his near month’s worth of silence. The last he heard, Captain America was back in NYC and Stark had had a press conference at the Tower just yesterday. So Bucky decided to wait.

Pulling a pack of gum from his jacket pocket, Bucky studied the contents. He wanted a piece, but he also hesitated. It probably wouldn’t help things if he went straight into something that would set Tony off. Bucky frowned at the pieces of gum like it was their fault.

“Huh?” Somebody scraped to a halt a few feet away from Bucky. He looked up to see Tony staring at him in shock. “Bucky?”

Bucky gave a single nod in response. Tony walked over to the elevator and let it scan his fingerprint. Bucky turned to stare at Tony’s back. “Where’s Steve?”

“In the hospital.”

For a moment, Bucky’s heart stopped. “What?”

“When you hit him it fractured his skull, but we didn’t notice until the swelling on his brain got worse. We had to put him in the hospital when he collapsed, but we couldn’t reach you.”

Bucky couldn’t breathe, and his mind was stalled. What had he done? Tony turned back from where he stood in the open doors of the elevator and for a moment, just watched the horror run across Bucky’s face.

“Ya know,” Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the door to keep them open. “For a trained assassin, you should really learn to tell when people are lying to you.”

Taking a deep breath, Bucky closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to calm back down. He wanted to punch Tony, but at the same time Bucky felt like he deserved this. After all, if there really had been a problem, Bucky had been entirely unreachable. He opened his eyes and stared at Tony stone faced, willing the man to answer the original question.

“He was on a mission. They wrapped up, but he’s still out of the country trying to clean things up after the bombing.”

“...I didn’t know that.” Bucky mumbled.

“Why would you need to? How long have you been ignoring him without a single reply? Not even letting us know if you’re still alive. Steve has been really depressed this whole time.”

Bucky stared at the floor as guilt consumed him. He hadn’t imagined that Steve would be bothered by it that much. Wasn’t that what Tony was there for? To help Steve through this? After all, Steve had done fine on his own all this time…

“You coming?” Tony asked as he stepped back into the elevator. Bucky looked up at Tony in surprise. “You came all this way, so…” After a pause, Bucky entered the elevator and Tony hit the button for the penthouse.

“Doesn’t Steve have his own apartment here?” Bucky asked.

“Steve has his own apartment on a different side of town, but he practically lives with me at this point.”

“You two…” Tony looked over at Bucky and raised on eyebrow, but Bucky decided to drop it. “Forget it.” He looked up at Tony. “What do you mean by Steve being depressed?”

Tony shrugged. “He’s his usual self, so many people probably wouldn’t notice it. Except he can’t sleep. When he dozes off, he wakes back up immediately. He checks his phone constantly, all day and all night, waiting to hear from you. He’ll get up in the mornings thinking that he made up with you only to realize it was a dream. He tries to laugh it off with these dark circles under his eyes.”

The elevator door dinged open and they exited into Tony’s penthouse. Tony shoved past Bucky as they walked, making his way to the sofa. “Really, what’s supposed to be so good about a cold and broody guy like you? Hurting Steve’s feelings like that...”

Bucky looked up to see Tony engrossed in a flip phone. Bucky looked down and slapped his hand to his jacket pocket, but his phone was missing. It really was his that Tony was holding. Bucky looked back up at Tony, gritting his teeth in anger.

“You really have no friends.” Tony said as he scrolled through the contacts.

“You! Just taking it!” Bucky spluttered in aggravation as he stormed over to Tony who held his arm up to keep Bucky at bay.

Tony turned the phone around to show the open contact where Steve’s information was displayed. “Don’t you have something to tell him?”

Bucky stared at the phone nervously through his bangs and swallowed hard. He still didn’t at all feel prepared to do this. Slowly Bucky reached up and took the phone. He gingerly sat down on the couch and then hit the call button before he could chicken out.

“Bucky?” Steve’s sleepy voice answered.

“Um, yeah… Did I wake you up?”

“I was just dozing a bit. You aren’t angry anymore?” Steve asked hopefully.

“Yeah…” Bucky whispered. All the fight in him had left. He couldn’t resist being with Steve, no matter what. Tony sighed and looked away, walking around the back of the couch to look out the windows at the skyline.

“I’m sorry…” Bucky choked out.

“What for?”

“Sorry…”

“Why? Shouldn’t that be my line? … Are you crying?”

Bucky sniffed and didn’t answer, the back of his hand trying to wipe away the tears that had fallen. He had missed the sound of Steve’s voice so much. It was ripping at his insides and pulling out the emotions he’d been trying so hard to suppress.

“Aaargh, how can you be this cute? I’m coming to kiss you!” Steve promised, frustrated at the current distance between them.

“...Do it.”

“What’s with you? This is such a difference in how you usually act. If you keep being so cute I’ll forget everything that happened and pick back up where we left of.”

“...Okay.” Bucky put enough emphasis to make it clear he meant that in and out of bed.

“Liar,” Steve said softly. “I hurt you, right?”

“It’s okay. If it’s you, you can do whatever you want to me.” At that, Tony cut his eyes over to watch Bucky.

Steve made a noise on the other end of the line and Bucky could hear sheets rustling around. “How can you say such sweet things when I’m not with you? That’s so mean! What’s with that? So unfair!” Steve ranted in an adorable voice.

“Look who’s talking.”

“Does that mean you’ll listen to anything I tell you right now?” Steve perked up in excitement.

“...Yeah.”

“Really?”

“...Yeah.”

“Seriously?!”

“Though I can’t… do anything big…” Bucky faltered, not sure what Steve was getting so worked up about.

“Well then! I wanna hear your sexy voice!”

Bucky’s eyes flew wide and he could feel himself blushing hard. “You really are an idiot!” He snapped in embarrassment.

“Eeeh, but I haven’t heard it all this time! And we had to stop in the middle last time… You said you’d do anything… So you can at least do this!” It was obvious that Steve was worried about their intimacy after what happened. He wanted reassurance. Normally, Bucky would have relented, but…

“Listen…” Bucky said in a softer voice. “Right now Tony is… AH! HEY!”

Steve listened to the clattering of the phone and Bucky’s angry shouts in wide eyed surprise. Then Tony’s voice was on the line. “Steve?”

“Ah! Tony is also there! That’s great!”

“Suddenly taking it like that!” Bucky growled out, one hand gripping the arm Tony had Bucky in a headlock with as Tony leaned over from behind the couch. Tony had grabbed Bucky’s other wrist when he went to take the phone back. The phone itself was cradled against Tony’s shoulder. “Let go, you asshole!”

“He said he wanted to to meet you, so he came to my place. What should we do?” Tony asked calmly.

“Weeeell, then let me hear his voice when you grab his breast!”

“Wait a moment.” Tony said, and shuffled around. He put the phone on speaker and held it up to Bucky’s face - “Take this for a sec.” - while his other hand pulled up Bucky’s shirt.

“Ehhh! No!” It’s was Bucky’s turn to grab Tony’s wrist as he tried to squirm out of Tony’s reach. He didn’t want to start a fight after everything that happened, but this scenario was the last thing he expected to happen. “Do this when you’re back! Hey!” Bucky shouted at the phone.

However, Steve only giggled like Bucky and Tony were just being cute. Bucky deflated a little. He had promised Steve to do whatever was asked and Steve was still trusting that, despite Bucky’s protests. “You’re not allowed to hold back your voice!” Steve ordered.

Tony groped Bucky’s peck, squeezing the muscle like Steve always did before sliding down to play with the nipple. Bucky was blushing fiercely as his breathing picked up. He made a few muffled sounds, not at all ready to be loud about this. Tony’s face dipped down to breathe hot air over Bucky’s neck, causing him to shiver.

At that reaction, Tony turned his head and started licking along the shell of Bucky’s ear. Bucky made a strained noise at that, twitching again in arousal. It had been a long time since he’d been intimate. His body was craving this, no matter how much he tried to deny it. When Tony shoved his tongue inside Bucky’s ear, Bucky could no longer contain himself. He let out a shout, trying to pull away but Tony relentlessly followed him, swirling that damned tongue around and lighting up Bucky’s body like a live wire.

“Nhaa! Let go- Ahh!” Bucky writhed as Tony leaned over and bit one nipple as he toyed with the other between his fingers.

“Were you that sensitive?” Steve asked in surprise. “That was a good reaction.”

“I just teased his nipples and put my tongue in his ear.” Tony informed. One hand dropped down to run over the crotch of Bucky’s pants. “Seems like he came just from that.”

“Really? That’s fast.” Steve said, surprised but excited.

Tony climbed over the couch and inserted himself behind Bucky, making sure the phone stayed pressed between them. Tony started unbuckling Bucky’s pants and spreading the man’s legs apart. Tony dropped one leg over Bucky’s to keep it in place and allow Tony access. Bucky writhed, looking like he was both trying to escape and stick around, all at once.

“You didn’t do it this whole time, right?” Steve figured out. “How is it to be touched after such a long time?” He teased.

“I’ll hang up!” Bucky threatened in a small voice as Tony shoved a hand in Bucky’s underwear.

“You can’t do that!” Steve complained.

Tony chuckled as he pulled the fabric away to peek inside. “His pants have become a mess.”

“All slippery?”

“Yeah, it’s a wet mess. He isn’t done yet.” Tony noted Bucky’s rock hard erection that was soaked in cum.

“Eeeh, that’s unfair! I wanna see, too!” Steve pouted.

Tony let go of the underwear’s elastic, allowing it to snap back into place with a pop. Bucky let out a high pitched noise in his throat at that. Tony smirked and started to rub Bucky through the fabric, letting the man get worked up and needy as he squirmed around in Tony’s lap. Bucky was flushed and panting, a fine tremor in his limbs from how close he was to the edge.

“Are you feeling good, Bucky? Say something.” Steve pestered.

Tony reached in and fisted Bucky’s erection, pumping firmly. Bucky let out a loud noise that they all recognized as him being close to the edge. His mind was slipping and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be brain dead with desire in front of Tony. He didn’t want to cum with only Tony touching him and not Steve there to distract Bucky. He didn’t want to admit that he loved the feel of Tony’s hands on his body and that he was craving Tony’s cock up his ass.

“No! Stop jerking me off!” That would have had more weight to it, if he didn’t sound ready to blow at any moment.

“Your voice doesn’t sound like you don’t want it.” Steve pointed out, as he had heard in Bucky’s voice how close he was.

“Sto- Stop it! Ahhh!” Bucky tried hard to pull back from the edge, his back arching. “I can’t- No- Stop already- Aaah!” Bucky came hard, shouting his release.

“Did you cum again?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, he soaked everything.” Tony confirmed.

“Really?”

“It’s all over my hand so he’s going to clean it up, with his mouth.”

Bucky whined as Tony pressed one finger against Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s tongue slipped out, licking the tip as his mouth opened obediently. He tilted his head down, sucking on two of the digits. That wasn’t enough for Tony who decided to wrapped his arm around to brace Bucky’s head back and started running his fingers over and around Bucky’s tongue, making the man drool as he struggled to clean and swallow as expected.

“Whaaat! Sexy!” Steve was excited, those two rarely did such things together. Bucky was always fighting against Tony. “I’m gonna cum just from the sounds he’s making. Tony, are you also excited?”

“Well, yeah.” Tony admitted as he finger fucked Bucky’s mouth. “It’s quite bad.”

“You can put it in.” Steve suggested.

Bucky’s eyes rolled up to look at Tony. The lust and desire there was all the confirmation Tony needed. He set the phone on the arm of the couch before flipping them around, pulling Bucky’s pants down over his ass. He shoved his cum and drool soaked fingers into Bucky and started stretching, making Bucky moan.

Bucky was on all fours, his head positioned by the phone. His arms shook from where they tried to keep himself upright as his back arched. He was panting as Tony stretched him open, demanding that Bucky relax and let Tony in even though Bucky’s body was slow to respond.

“After such a long time, it really had gotten tight.” Tony remarked as he slid on the condom he kept in his pocket. It was a good thing he also kept a single use lube packet it there as well. Ripping it open with his teeth, he poured it along his fingers to let it flow into Bucky’s ass.

Tony removed his fingers and lined up. “I’m gonna stretch it,” he pushed in slowly and Bucky squeezed his eyes shut as he was finally being filled again. “Deep… Inside…” Tony mumbled.

The stretch burned, but it was also everything Bucky had been craving. Tony’s curved dick pressed against all the places Bucky had convinced himself didn’t need the attention. But it was a lie. He was drowning in the pleasure of feeling full again while the taste of cum lingered in his mouth.

A soft snore was heard from the phone’s speaker. Bucky blinked and looked up at it, his mind taking a moment to catch up to what was happening. Tony reached over picked up the phone, ending the call and snapping it closed. He pulled out, sitting up completely and looking down at Bucky.

“He’s sleeping.” Tony was secretly glad of that. It meant Steve was finally able to stop fretting and allow himself to rest. Bucky lolled his head to the side, his breath still harsh as he looked up at Tony looming above him. Tony tilted his head a bit, “What shall we do?”

Tossing the phone to the ground, Tony flipped Bucky onto his back, removing his pants along the way. He shoved Bucky’s legs up and slid back inside. Then, without any further pause, he started pounding into Bucky hard and fast. Bucky’s head flew back and he gritted his teeth at the sudden and violent invasion.

“Ow! … That hurts! Stop it!”

In response, Tony angled his hips, thrusting up against Bucky’s prostate and overwhelming the man’s senses. Bucky thrashed as he gasped for breath, his fists digging into the sides of the couch cushions.

“Don’t thrust that hard!” Bucky snapped. “It hurts, you bastard!” Bucky scowled at Tony, gritting his teeth and seething in anger.

“Shut up.” Tony turned up his nose at Bucky. “You’re distracting me. So keep your mouth shut.”

“What the hell did you say- AH!”

“Steve isn’t listening currently, so he won’t hear this. You can tell me sweetly if you want it gentler. Your growly complaints are a turn off.”

“As if! Shit!” Bucky twitched, his body trying to twist away from Tony’s powerful thrusts. “Ah! Guh… I hate you!”

“I hate you, too.” Tony said calmly. Bucky stared at the man in stunned silence. That was the first time Tony had ever said such a thing. Tony leaned over, bringing their faces close to one another.

“W-what…” Bucky didn’t know exactly what Tony intended to do after that statement. Tony silenced any further questions by kissing Bucky. Gentle and passionate. Bucky couldn’t understand what Tony was thinking. Nothing the man did made any sense.

 _Oh, right…_ Bucky thought to himself. _That was probably the first time… we’ve kissed…_

By the time Tony was finished, Bucky was covered in his own cum and dripping with sweat. He was curled up by himself on the couch, unable to find the strength to even move just yet. His ass throbbed from its recent treatment.

Wincing, Bucky rolled over enough to prop one leg up on the arm of the couch as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. His other arm flopped down to dangle off the couch, fingers brushing the floor. His shirt was still hiked up on his chest, but that was fine since he was burning up. Tony sat in the floor, his back leaned up against the side of the couch as he nursed a bottle of water.

“Isn’t what you say and what you do totally different?” Bucky groused.

“Look who’s talking.” Scoffed Tony.

“Shut up.”

There was a moment’s pause before Tony said, “I’ll forgive you if Steve forgives you. And I like you if Steve does.”

“Huh?” Bucky asked in disbelief. Did Tony not have an emotions of his own? Why did they all hinge on whatever Steve wanted? “You really are disgusting.” Bucky muttered.

Tony picked up the discarded flip phone from the floor. “Since you look so pitiful, I’ll at least give you my number.” He said as he opened up a new contact entry on the phone.

“You’re annoying. I’m going to delete it anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, hate sex. <3
> 
> I've been on a roll in writing these chapters. Maybe too much of one. I've been neglecting my other stories. lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the newest round of "Who can be the biggest ass." in this story. XD I feel like the award goes to Steve this time, with a close second by Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand character development! This is actually two manga chapters in one, but since all the flashback parts are in my first chapter, I combined this for my chapter 4. Double the sex scenes, though!

Who decided that there’s only one person you can love?

“Hey, you’re making such a sexy face while doing it with Tony.” Steve didn’t want to pout, truly he didn’t. He would love to play this off as just his competitive nature in bed. However, this relationship with Bucky was getting close to being the longest Steve had ever had. That should make him happy, but instead it made him worried. This was the point of the relationship that everyone got fed up with Steve and turned to Tony.

Not that this situation was the best time to be having these thoughts. Steve was laying on his back with Bucky straddling him. Tony was behind Bucky, fucking Bucky speechless. In fact, Bucky was so far gone that Tony was having to hold the man up, one hand holding Bucky’s chin so Steve could watch the details of Bucky’s face.

They were all naked and covered in sweat. Tony was very gently brushing his lips along the curve of Bucky’s neck when Steve had spoken. Tony cut his eyes over to Steve before bending Bucky over more, which caused the man to brace his arms on either side of Steve. Steve reached up and pressed two fingers into Bucky’s gaping mouth, playing idly with Bucky’s tongue.

“Really?” Tony asked. “Isn’t it because you’re watching him that he gets all excited?” Tony braced one hand on Bucky’s ass to keep the man in place as he nipped at the bumps of Bucky’s spine.

“That’s not all.”

“Oh?”

“More than shallow thrusts,” Steve said and Tony obligingly thrust his hips in such a way so they could study Bucky’s panting face and reactions. “He seems to like being rubbed slowly deep inside.”

Tony switched up and they watched as Bucky’s neck arched back, his lips snapping shut to contain his moan. His body shivered and Steve got a front row seat to how Bucky’s face contorted into a mask of satisfied desire. Steve wasn’t long enough to do that to Bucky.

“Oh, he really does act differently.” Tony said, as he was never one to obsess over the finer details like Steve did. “Well observed.”

Steve curled up and licked a long stripe up Bucky’s neck, tasting the saltiness of Bucky’s sweating skin. Steve adored the smell of Bucky’s musk, and savored the taste of Bucky’s skin. He loved everything about Bucky. He even loved watching Tony please Bucky. Which was why his heart was so at odds with himself currently.

Tony slowly pulled out of Bucky until only the tip remained. “But I…” Tony thrust his hips hard, rocking Bucky forward with the impact. Bucky winced and gritted his teeth on a half formed exclamation of pain. “Like rough sex, thrusting away without much thought.” Tony admitted.

When Tony went back to his slow and deep tempo. Bucky collapsed on top of Steve, hugging the man tight and hiding his face in the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve wrapped soothing arms around Bucky’s back as he looked up at Tony who was still talking.

“‘It looks painful, stop it.’” Tony mimicked in a whiny voice. “Is what I thought you’d say, so I don’t do it.”

Tony reached down and grabbed Bucky’s face, hauling the man back up. As an afterthought, he turned Bucky’s head around and kissed the man. Bucky didn’t like kissing Tony so Tony did it as a way to make up for the fact that he had to be gentle in bed. Bucky would only relent to make Steve happy, which Tony was aware of.

However, Steve was not aware of that dynamic, as he’d be upset if he knew. Instead, he watched the two of them kiss, watched how much Bucky enjoyed it, and Steve’s anxiety about it grew. All he could see was how much pleasure they got out of each other. How well they reacted to each other. How much Bucky craved Tony.

“My neck hurts.” Bucky complained and pushed Tony away.

 _What is this feeling?_ Steve thought to himself is dismay.

Steve contemplated his relationship with Tony. Whenever Steve was happy or sad or anything else in between, Tony was always there. He was always on Steve’s side. People usually only wanted to be around certain aspects of Steve and became uncomfortable if he stepped out of their perceived character of him. That was partially because of his fame as Captain America, but even those closer to Steve expected him to behave as they saw fit.

Except Tony. Steve had first bonded with Tony because he felt they were a lot alike. Both of them getting in trouble for not behaving appropriately, especially if the media could catch wind of their actions. But Tony proved to be far more important in Steve’s life that Steve had anticipated. Tony never expected Steve to act differently or demand anything Steve didn’t know how to give like everyone else. Steve could be entirely himself around Tony and Tony accepted Steve no matter what. 

And Tony cared about Steve in a way nobody else had. It wasn’t as noticeable to others since Tony kept his emotions contained and muffled, even to himself. But Tony opened himself up to Steve, trusted Steve, and protected Steve however he could. They were bonded.

Yet, as much as Steve loved Tony, he was not _in love_ with Tony. No, Steve was in love with Bucky and he could fully admit that to himself. Maybe in a way, Steve had always had feelings for Bucky. It would explain why Steve had been so possessive of Bucky for those first two months. That first night between them was a memory Steve still cherished and held close to his heart.

Reaching up, Steve brushed his fingers along Bucky’s face as the man came, spurting his seed across Steve’s chest. Bucky was so beautiful like this and it tugged at Steve’s heart. He was willing to give the world to Bucky - whatever was necessary to keep his lover happy. Even if it was something that scared Steve.

A while later, Steve was curled up on a chair beside the bed, a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. Bucky was asleep on the bed, exhausted from the marathon of sex. Steve was watching him with a sad smile as he sipped at his drink, still lost in his thoughts.

Tony walked out of the bathroom, dressed only in boxers and an undershirt as he scrubbed his hair dry with a towel. Steve wrestled his expression under control and smiled up at Tony. “You’ve started kissing Bucky, huh?”

“Kiss? Bucky?” Tony asked, dropping the towel around his shoulders.

“Yeah. Even though you guys act like you don’t like each other.” Steve teased.

“We did?”

“Yeah, absolutely.”

“I didn’t notice.” Tony shrugged, picking up the drink Steve had left for him on the nightstand.

“Say, Tony…” Steve turned his face down to his drink so his expression wouldn’t show. “I’ve done it three times with Bucky when you weren’t there. Well… That’s why it’s okay if the two of you do it when I’m not there.”

Tony didn’t say anything, just stared at Steve over his glass. Steve did his best to smile as he rubbed his thumbs over the mug he was holding. The truth was, it had been far more than just three times.

“If it’s three times, it’s okay.”

 _Just don’t get along any better than that._ Steve thought to himself, guilty and selfish all at once.

 

~*~

 

Tony was in the kitchen, cooking food for the three of them. He couldn’t stop obsessing over what Steve had said. Up until this point, Tony had never been told something like that. It made Tony incredibly anxious. Whenever Steve’s partner ended up spending too much time with Tony, they became attached and would inevitably dump Steve. And that loss of relationship also included Tony’s loss of feelings towards the person.

So why would Steve try to push for that? Tony knew good and well that Steve was nervous about such things happening, even though he never spoke about it out loud. And it wasn’t like Steve was trying to find a way to break up with Bucky. Quite the opposite, Steve was head over heels for Bucky.

Which was precisely why the whole thing made no sense at all. Tony had absolutely no desire to get closer to Bucky than necessary. He didn’t want Steve getting hurt. 

“Welcome back!” Steve called from the living room, walking over to greet Bucky with a kiss on the cheek. “You’re late today. Was work that hard?”

“There was an accident with one of the shipments.”

Tony glanced over at them, but then decided to ignore them and focus on cooking. It was good for them to have their time together by themselves. Especially with how Steve was acting.

“Oh no!” Steve said, full of worry. “Was anyone hurt?”

“No, it was just a crate that busted as it was being moved down the shipyard. Everyone had to stay over to get it cleaned up.”

“Well that’s all for you today, then.” Steve said in that tone that meant he wanted Bucky to just sit down and rest.

“Anyway, I’m hungry.” Suddenly Bucky’s head peeked over the Tony’s shoulder to look down at the stovetop. “What’s for dinner?”

Tony stiffened at the sudden intrusion of space. Then he quickly became annoyed with how familiar Bucky was acting. This was not good at all. Tony pulled the spatula out of the pan and waved it Bucky.

“You’re in the way. Don’t get so close.”

“HOT!” Bucky jerked back, wiping the burning splatters of sauce off his hand caused by the flailing spatula.

“Bucky!” Steve rushed over anxiously at Bucky’s shout of alarm. “It’s dangerous to get that close to the stove. That’s a gas burner, it has an open flame. Let’s go run some water over it, okay?”

Bucky finally stopped staring at Tony in wide eyed disbelief and instead let Steve guide him to the sink as he licked the splatters of food from his hand. “Alright.”

“Tony?” Steve asked, getting the man’s attention. “Do you need any help?”

“No, I got it. You can wait in the living room.”

Fifteen minutes later Tony walked out with the plates and set them on the table. “It’s ready.

“Thank you.” Steve smiled, but he didn’t get up from the couch. Sprawled across the couch was Bucky, his head pillowed on Steve’s lap. Steve had pulled a blanket over to cover Bucky. “Bucky fell asleep. Work really took it out of him today. When he put his head in my lap, he was out like a light.”

Gently, Steve lifted Bucky up and slid out from under him. Steve tucked a pillow under Bucky’s head and then pulled the blanket up, grinning at down at the sleeping man adoringly.

“So there was no need to cook for him.” Tony all but snapped as he sat down in front of his plate.

Steve looked up at Tony, eyes full of worry and apprehension. “Tony, are you angry?”

Tony glanced over and then back down at his food. “Do I look like it? I’m not, really.” 

“Yeah. You seem different from usual. I’ve been wondering what might be wrong.”

“Sorry. Was I strange in some way?”

“Don’t apologize. I was just wondering if something was upsetting you.” Steve said earnestly as he sat down at the table.

“Upsetting me…” 

Tony thought back to Steve’s words. At the time, the first thing Tony had wondered was if that day on the couch when Steve was on the phone had counted towards one of the three times. Not that it mattered. Tony had no intention of doing such things with Bucky alone.

“It’s nothing.” Tony said.

Steve looked over, still unsure about things. Likely he was confused as to why Tony was being so silent. They never usually hid things from each other. But Tony wasn’t even sure what he was so anxious about yet.

“I see. Right then…” Steve took a deep breath and shook it off, putting a smile back on his face and convincing himself he was fretting over nothing. “You’re always teasing Bucky anyway.”

“I was also hungry. Maybe that’s why I had an outburst. I was hangry.”

Steve chuckled. “Are you a kid?” He winked and picked up his fork. “But Bucky is an adult. He used to lose his temper a lot in the past. Not anymore, though.”

“Yeah.”

Steve’s old girlfriends had all complained that Steve dictated Tony’s life. That Tony must have been truly secretly kind and caring. That he was being used by Steve. But it was the opposite. Steve was the kind and caring one. Steve was the one being used by Tony. Yet, they would turn towards Tony as if he were somehow the better of the two. And then Steve would end up crying.

That this time would pass without Steve crying. That this time the lover would only like Steve… That was something Tony had truly wished for. Would that not be the case? 

Hours later Tony was in bed when he was woken up by voices drifting from the kitchen. Steve was no longer in bed beside him. Entirely uninterested in their privacy, Tony pulled over a Stark pad and opened up the video and audio for the kitchen.

“My bad, did I wake you up?” Bucky asked.

“Mmh, it’s okay.”

Bucky was putting his leftover plate in the microwave to heat it back up. “Didn’t notice I fell asleep. When I woke up, the room was dark. I can’t fall back sleep because I’m hungry.”

“Eat, eat!” Steve grinned. “It only took a second for you to fall asleep.”

Grabbing his plate, Bucky set it on the empty counter and grabbed a fork, eating where he stood.

“Are you eating here?” Steve asked.

“Hm? Isn’t that guy sleeping?” Bucky pointed to where the table sat close to the hall. “It echos there. We’d wake him up.”

Steve leaned in for a kiss and Bucky lightly returned one, his lips treating Steve as if he were somehow delicate.

“Bucky, you’re so gentle.” He teased.

“I’m not.” Bucky looked away, suddenly bashful. “Don’t be sarcastic.”

Steve grinned a little more wicked. This time when they kissed, it was a clashing of tongues as they fought to get the upper hand on each other. Their hands roamed, pulling small sounds from each other. Tony curled up tighter in the blankets, sleepily watching the video feed of it all.

When Steve pulled back, he brushed his thumb over Bucky’s bottom lip, admiring Bucky’s flushed and desire slackened face. Steve licked his lips and grinned. “I’m all filled up now.” _((In the manga this line is a hilarious pun, but it doesn’t translate since I changed everyone’s names. Which makes me SUPER disappointed, because it’s my favorite line. lol))_

Bucky whacked Steve in the forehead with his fork. “I’m eating dinner, you ass.”

“Ow!” Steve rubbed the spot and pulled back enough for Bucky to continue eating. He propped his elbow on the counter in order to cradle his chin in his hand. He smiled up at Bucky happily. “Hey, did you quit chewing gum?”

“I haven’t quit completely, but I haven’t had a piece today.”

Steve hummed happily as he looked at Bucky with this all knowing face.

“What is it?” Bucky groused.

Steve leaned in and pecked Bucky on the lips. “I love you, Bucky.”

Tony frowned, not at all happy with what he had just heard. He shut off the video feed and pulled the covers up over his head. Hopefully he’d get to sleep sooner rather than later.

 

~*~

 

On their days off, as soon as the sun is up, they are often fully engrossed in sex. In the bedroom, on the couch, in Tony’s workshop. They liked to change it up, but one thing stayed the same. The order is always Steve first, filling Bucky’s ass until he cums, then Tony second. Tony never expected it to be any different from that.

Currently, they were on the sofa in Tony’s workshop, all in various arrays of undress. Tony was sitting up on his knees with his butt braced against the arm of the couch. Bucky’s back was pressed up against Tony’s chest. Steve was on his knees on the floor, mouth wrapped around Bucky’s cock. Tony’s digits were in Bucky’s ass, stretching and fingering.

“Steve!” Bucky whined, gripping at Steve’s hair. “I’m- Ah! -coming!”

“It’s okay.” Steve encouraged before bobbing back down on Bucky’s twitching cock.

“Ahh!” Bucky shook as he came, his ass pulsing around Tony’s fingers.

 _It’s hot._ Tony wiped sweat off his face with the bottom of the shirt he was still wearing. He then pressed the fingers of that hand into Bucky as well, stretching him wade. Bucky was already so soft and open from all the play they had been doing. _It feels really good._

“Tony,” Steve looked up from his position on the floor as he pulled Bucky forward to lean against him, which caused Bucky’s ass to be displayed enticingly to Tony. Steve spread Bucky’s cheeks open. “Do you want to go first today?”

Again, Tony was completely blindsided by Steve’s behavior. “Why? I’m okay with going later.”

Steve nodded to the open crotch of Tony’s pants. “But you’re already hard down there.” Well, it was difficult to deny Tony’s erection that was straining against the confines of his underwear. “Even though you used to need to be sucked off before getting like that.”

Frowning, Tony turned to the side and crossed his legs. “It’s alright. You don’t need to worry about that. I don’t need it.”

Scooting back, Steve nuzzled Bucky’s face. “It’s okay, right Bucky?”

Bucky looked over his shoulder at Tony, his face still half gone with lust. He seemed perfectly content to take whatever either of them wanted to give at the moment. “He can do as he likes.” It was a perfectly ambiguous answer, taking neither side, which only served to frustrate Tony.

In the end, Tony couldn’t resist Steve. They were stripped of their clothing and Bucky was on all fours, waiting patiently as Tony lined up. He pressed against the ring of muscle, feeling the resistance before he pulled back and then did it again. This time he pushed more insistently, sliding into Bucky at last.

The whole thing rattled Tony. Why was Steve insisting on this? Refocusing, Tony pressed harder, gaining more access and causing Bucky to grunt and tense his upper body to keep himself immobile. Tony knew this feeling, Bucky’s body was trying to push him out. He needed to press harder to get past that point of resistance so Bucky’s muscles could finally acclimate.

Bucky let out bursts of strained noises tinged with arousal as Tony worked his way in. Tony gritted his teeth as he watched himself be engulfed by Bucky’s body. _My shape. I’ll make him get used to it and remember it._ He started fucking into Bucky with long steady strokes.

The memory of kissing Bucky flashed through Tony’s mind. He was annoyed at it. Annoyed that he had done it. Annoyed that he was thinking about it. Why had he kissed Bucky? Desperate to get his mind off the topic, he pumped harder and faster into Bucky, pulling a string of noises from the man.

Steve sat on the couch, pulling Bucky’s face down onto his member. “Do me, too.” He said excitedly, smiling down at Bucky.

“Ah!” Tony came suddenly at the feel of Bucky tightening down on him. He panted, trying to catch his breath as he spiraled back down from his high.

“Were you pent up?” Steve asked in surprise.

“Huh?” Tony looked away. “No.”

“How uncool.” Steve teased as he chuckled.

Bucky slid over to his side and Steve decided to flip Bucky over onto his back in order to gain access to his nipples. Bucky’s head was cradled in Steve’s lap, one arm gripping the sleeve of Steve’s shirt. Bucky rubbed his face along Steve’s arm, but his eyes were lazily watching as Tony was cleaning himself up.

Tony stared down at Bucky. At his slack jaw, half lidded eyes, and splayed legs. His body was begging to taken again. They had turned him into this wanton being. Unsatisfied with only being filled once. Tony found himself hard again.

Angry at his body breaking routine as well and irrationally blaming Bucky for it, Tony slipped on another condom. Shoving Bucky’s legs up, he thrust back into the man with force. Bucky arched his back and cried out at the sudden entry, filling the room with the sound of his pleasure.

Tony pistoned his hips harder, getting lost in the sound of Bucky’s voice and the slap of their bodies. He wanted to silence Bucky, muffle the noise and drink down the sounds of arousal. Tony yearned to claim that mouth with his own and it irritated him.

 _You really…_ Tony stopped himself and focused on the sight of Steve tilting Bucky’s head back so he could thrust his cock into Bucky’s mouth.

Abandoning all his normal reservation, Tony let himself fuck Bucky as hard as he wanted. Bucky’s voice took on a hint of pain to its pleasure and his toes curled. Steve looked up at Tony in concern.

“Tony, don’t be that rough.”

 _It doesn’t even have to be Bucky._ He reasoned with himself. Leaning over, Tony took hold of Steve’s chin and pulled him closer. Tony let out his craving on Steve’s mouth, kissing the man thoroughly. Bucky watched them from below with glazed eyes.

When they pulled apart, Steve touched his lips with the tips of his fingers, giving Tony a wide eyed and curious look. “What a surprise.”

“...I wanted to try it.” Tony couldn’t look Steve in the eye.

“I see. Okay.” Steve leaned back in, bringing their lips together once more. They kissed as they continued to toy with Bucky’s body. Bucky trembled, lost in his own world of sensation, surrounded by sweaty limbs and private areas.

But it wasn’t Steve that Tony wanted to kiss and he was angry at Bucky for that. More than ever before, he wanted to see Bucky’s tears. He was rewarded with the beginning of them when Bucky came, covering himself in his own seed.

“That’s the first time we’ve kissed, huh?” Steve was asking as he ran fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“Steve,” Tony took hold of Bucky and pulled him up, bracing the man against his chest and leaning back against the arm of the couch. “Here, it’s already too wide.”

To prove his point, Tony shoved his fingers in alongside his own member. Bucky grunted and trembled, but he didn’t protest. His body relaxed around the extra intrusion in a way it normally didn’t.

“So you wanna put it in together?” Tony pushed.

It didn’t take much more encouragement. Soon Steve was pressed inside of Bucky, his cock sliding up along Tony’s. Bucky whined, his fists clenched around Tony’s shoulders in an effort to keep himself grounded. They set up a slow pace at first, letting Bucky get used to the feel of it. When they were positive that Bucky wouldn’t be injured, they kicked up up a notch.

All of Bucky’s little noises were now placed close to Tony’s ear. It didn’t help matters much. He thrust harder as he took a fist full of hair, pulling Bucky’s head back enough that Tony could watch his face. It wasn’t long before the tears kicked in, slowly leaking out the corners of Bucky’s eyes. Tony reveled in the sight of it.

Soon Steve noticed them as well. He leaned over and licked him from Bucky’s face before whispering a string of praises for how well Bucky was doing. They kissed, tongues lazily swirling around each other as Bucky moaned. Tony bit into the crook of Bucky’s neck, clamping down on the urge to break skin as he found his completion.

 

~*~

 

Tony walked back into the workshop after trading out with Steve in the shower. Bucky was sitting in the floor, his head leaned back against the couch cushions as he slowly smacked on a piece of gum. Tony twitched at the noise.

“I told you not to chew gum in my tower.”

“Steve said it would be okay as long as I didn’t pop it.”

“I don’t like the smell of it. Go out to the atrium if you’re gonna do that.”

“It’s hard to get done by the both of you. Let me chew a piece of gum in peace.”

“Outside.” Tony ordered.

Bucky sighed and pushed himself to his feet. “You have a bad personality.” He said as he walked past.

Tony reached out and caught Bucky’s wrist, turning to look them man in the eyes. _I can already smell it._ Tony wrinkled his nose.

“What?” Bucky asked.

 _Surely… It would be easy for me to throw this guy away._ Tony told himself. “What if you start to like me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slightly deviated from the manga in this chapter. When Mine (Bucky) starts to accept his enjoyment of the role of sexual submissive to two men, Take (Tony) starts to find Mine attractive on his own. There are a few times that he implies that it’s because Mine has become a slut and that anyone would do for Mine now. That Mine is just using Steve for sex. 
> 
> Though Take is using that as an excuse to explain away his own reactions, he’s using a common cultural belief that because Mine accepted his sexual desires, it made him impure, debauched, and loose. I greatly dislike the belief that accepting one’s sexual nature is demeaning since it was that exact belief that lead to the scenes where Mine said no and was ignored because he was _expected_ to deny his enjoyment.
> 
> So instead, I changed those few implied lines to Take/Tony’s other issue which is that Tony is trying to convince himself that his feelings would disappear if Bucky chose Tony over Steve, thus negating Tony’s confusing new reactions and Steve’s confusing behavior.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right where the last chapter left off.

There were a lot of things Steve had given Tony over the years. They were all pretty cute, heartwarming, and amazing. But they were all Steve’s things. Because they were Steve’s things, Tony could treasure them. Tony had a reason to hold them dear.

But this? What was this?

“What if you start to like me?”

“Huh? Why?” Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled out of Tony’s grip, making his way toward the atrium again. “If you want to be liked, you should change your attitude.”

Tony took hold of Bucky’s shoulder and whipped the man around, shoving him up against the wall with a solid thunk. He gripped Bucky’s angry face with one hand in a vice-like grip to keep the man still. Tony’s body pressed close to Bucky’s in order to pin him to the wall.

“What?” Bucky snapped in confusion, unhappy about being manhandled.

And then Tony was kissing Bucky. At first, Bucky just tensed his jaw and refused to give in to Tony’s crazed actions. However, when Tony tilted his head and licked along the sealed line of Bucky’s lips, he opened them automatically. Tony’s tongue invaded Bucky’s mouth, searching it and claiming it forcefully, pulling unconscious noises from Bucky’s throat.

When Tony finally pulled away, they stared at each other stone faced. “Steve...” Tony paused for a moment before continuing. “Said so. That it’s okay if… The two of us do it.” Tony pulled back some and looked away, half afraid of Bucky’s response for multiple reasons he wasn’t prepared to analyze.

“I see,” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. “But I can’t today. More than this, and it’ll wreck my ass.”

Tony raised his eyebrows at that and Bucky started walking away again. “It doesn’t bother you?”

Bucky paused, looking back over his shoulder at Tony in silence. Then he looked away. “It does, but it’s something else if Steve says so.”

Tony watched quietly as Bucky walked off to the atrium. He stood there for a while after, staring into the empty room as his thoughts swirled through his head. He still wasn’t quite sure where that left Bucky. Was Bucky just acting contrary, or did he really not like Tony but would do whatever Steve said?

“Tonyyy! I’m done bathing.” Steve called as he walked back into the room, still toweling off his hair. He looked around in surprise. “Huh? Where’s Bucky?”

“In the atrium.”

“The gum?”

“Yeah. Even if he doesn’t pop it, I can still smell it.”

I see, sorry.” Steve smiled softly. “We were so mean to him today, so I thought I could spoil him a bit. Sorry I didn’t ask you.”

“It’s okay.” Tony thought about talking to Steve about the questions swirling through his mind, but he hesitated. Steve just made his way over to the atrium in order to follow his lover.

“Bucky,” He smiled as he entered. “It’s a bit colder in here and you’re still half naked.” He fretted.

“Speak for yourself, your hair is still wet.”

“No problem, you’ll warm me up.” Steve said brightly as he cuddled up on the bench beside Bucky and wrapped his towel over both their heads and shoulders.

Bucky pulled away. “Don’t stick to me like that.”

“Why?” Steve pouted. “Aren’t you lonely?”

Bucky pointed up to the glass ceiling of the atrium. “Isn’t that the special Avenger entrance? Someone could pop up out of nowhere and see us.”

“I don’t mind.” Steve said confidently as he wrapped the towel around Bucky once more. “I’ll just tell them you’re someone that’s important to me.”

Bucky glanced over at Steve with a blush. His eyes stung, but he was doing his best not to let any tears fall.

Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky and took a firm handful of Bucky’s butt cheek. “Even though you look scary, you’re cute, and easily moved to tears.” Steve said matter of factly.

“You’re an idiot.” Bucky mumbled and popped his gum.

“Yes, I am.” Steve grinned. “So is it okay to stick to you?”

In response, Bucky just wrapped his arm around to pull Steve’s head to his shoulder and keep it there. He looked away in hopes of Steve not seeing Bucky’s prominent blush.

Steve’s face was lit up with a content smile. “If you don’t act like an idiot in front of the person you love, when else would you?”

Tony walked out of hearing range and over to his workbench, lost in thought.

Again and again, from all the things Steve had given Tony, there wasn’t a single thing he wanted for himself. He just received it, and then Steve would laugh happily. Seeing Steve happy made Tony feel happy. That why it was best if Steve decided what Tony should want to have.

_“When I’m not here, it’s okay to do it as many times as I have.”_

_“Hey, Bucky. That’s okay, right?”_

_“You like being done by Tony, don’t you?”_

_If he said that with a perfectly happy face, I wouldn’t need my share to begin with._ But that wasn’t how Steve was saying it and that wasn’t the face he had when he mentioned it.

 

~*~

 

Tony was alone in the penthouse. Steve was away on a mission and Bucky was working some job. Currently, Tony was curled up in bed, staring half awake at his jingling phone as he avoided a call he didn’t want to deal with. He was burnt out on legal talk, so Pepper could damn well handle the company on her own. His input wasn’t needed.

He was frustrated. Irritation making him antsy and stress making him tired. He needed a good outlet, but his mind kept wandering to other things. Or rather to a certain someone. He didn’t know how to process this panic within him and he didn’t want to think about why it mattered so much.

If Bucky chose Tony over Steve, then Tony’s feelings would end with Steve and Bucky’s relationship. That’s how it worked. And Steve would be heartbroken, which would upset Tony immensely, but that is where his feelings would end, right? And then Steve would move on to someone else.

Tony was just worried because Steve loved Bucky. That was all… Tony only cared so much because Steve cared so much. That was all… It wasn’t like Tony was afraid of losing his attachment to the man. Bucky was stubborn, constantly scowling, a known assassin, and painfully simple. There was no reason for Tony to be so attached… 

Snatching up the phone Tony opened a new text message to the person he rarely texted. Even though he didn’t need Bucky to be here... Tony’s thumbs flew across the screen as he typed.

Hours later Tony was sitting on the couch alone, lost in thought. The elevator to the penthouse opened and Bucky walked in, immediately looking around for Steve. He looked back over at Tony and tilted his head.

“What? You’re alone?”

Tony just cut his eyes over and didn’t say anything.

“Is it _that_? You telling me to do it?”

Bucky sighed, taking off his jacket as he walked over to the couch. “Both you and Steve are crazy or something. But that doesn’t matter now, anyway…”

“Hey…” Tony shifted his weight forward on the couch. “Will you let me hit you?”

Stunned, Bucky could only stare at Tony in disbelief for a moment. “Huh? No way.”

Sliding his foot out, Tony stood up, moved forward, and threw a punch in one smooth motion. It had been aimed at Bucky’s face, but Bucky was quick to respond, dodging out of the way just in time. Without changing his expression, Tony went for another punch, using his other fist. Again Bucky dodged.

“Hey-” But Bucky couldn’t get anything out before Tony kicked out to sweep at Bucky’s feet. He stumbled back into the coffee table and went down hard, still baffled as to what was happening. He was half propped up on the table, trying to sit up when Tony swun again. He moved and Tony’s fist his the table top. A loud crack echoed through the room.

“What the hell is with you?!” Bucky snapped. “You’re fucking serious right now.”

Tony stood up and shook out his fist. The impact from punching hurt a lot more without his suit. He frowned down at Bucky, annoyed that the man was dodging and trying to talk instead of losing it and fighting back. Wasn’t Bucky an assassin, damn it? What did Tony have to do in order to elicit a response?

“You broke the table!” Bucky yelled, trying to get Tony to snap out of whatever state of mind he was in. He stayed on the floor in order to look like less of a threat.

“It’s okay to hit me back.” Tony said calmly.

“ _Huh_?” Bucky scoffed and looked away. “As if I’d hit you without a reason…”

So Tony gave Bucky a reason by slamming his foot down into the man’s stomach. Bucky coughed as the air shot out of him. Curling up a little, he gasped and hacked, trying to regain his breath. Tony just stood there and watched.

Gritting his teeth, Bucky finally let himself get angry. Cutting his eyes up he tensed, letting Tony think he was going to spring up with a punch. Tony bent backward in preparation, but that was exactly what Bucky wanted. Quick as a snake he reached up with his metal arm, grabbed Tony’s crotch, and squeezed hard.

Tony dropped like a rock and Bucky let go. They were both gasping for breath at this point. Tony was on all fours, one hand holding his aching privates tenderly as he wheezed. Bucky was staring in disturbed disbelief.

“Don’t get hard over this! Are you a pervert?!”

Without any warning, Tony lurched forward and managed to land a punch on Bucky’s jaw. Bucky’s head flew back as they both tumbled to the ground in a pile of limbs. Shoving Tony back, Bucky landed a solid punch onto Tony’s jaw as well before he pushed himself back out of Tony’s range.

“This hurts. Shit!” Bucky muttered to himself as he rubbed his jaw. Getting into a fight unprepared left him feeling things far more than usual. Not that Bucky wanted to fight at all anymore. He glared in Tony’s general direction. “What the hell!”

“Aren’t you jealous of me?” Tony asked.

Bucky frowned at Tony, annoyed. “You only ask that now.”

There was silence as Tony sat back on the floor, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. He refused to look at Bucky.

“You said it before,” Bucky sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Steve can’t leave your side. So I have no choice but to accept it.” Bucky looked up at Tony and took a guess at the problem. “You… Don’t want me to take away Steve?”

 _No…_ Tony thought back to when he had kissed Steve, which was probably why Bucky had come to that conclusion. _That wasn’t what I was feeling then._

“I don’t care.” Tony said softly.

“I see,” But Bucky’s voice said he didn’t believe Tony. “But I don’t intend to let go of Steve. If you two share me, why can’t I just do the same?”

Tony looked up at that, a hit of surprise in his eyes. Was it really that simple for Bucky?

“It’s okay if you love Steve,” Bucky said sincerely. “But at least give me half of him.”

“Heh… Hahah…”

As Tony continued to chuckle in increasing volume, Bucky looked at the man like he was possessed. After everything that happened, this sudden burst of laughter was frankly concerning.

“Hmm, half…” Tony moved over to Bucky and placed on hand gently on the man’s face. “Yeah,” He leaned in and left a light kiss on Bucky’s stunned lips. “It’s okay if we share.” He chuckled again, a relieved smile pulling at his lips.

 _Is it okay to make half of what I’ve been given mine?_ Tony mused. He pulled down the collar of Bucky’s shirt to lick at the crook of the man’s neck.

To say Bucky was confused would be an understatement. “What? I don’t get you. You’re disgusting.” But he didn’t push Tony away.

Tony bit down on the skin, hard. Bucky thrashed, but Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky’s torso in order to hold on and bite down harder. The taste of copper filled his mouth.

“Ou-ouch! What the hell are you doing?!” Bucky brought his elbow up and clocked Tony in the side of the head to stun him. It was effective in allowing Bucky to pull back and away from Tony’s jaws. He touched the wound and when he pulled his fingers away, he saw red on them. “Shit, it’s bleeding.”

Moving forward, Tony crawled over Bucky, pushing him to the floor and straddling him. There was a look in Tony’s eyes that Bucky recognized at this point.

“Hey, are you getting off on violence? How disgusting. If you do that to Steve, I’ll beat you to a pulp.”

Tony placed a hand firmly on Bucky’s chest and bent over, bringing his mouth back to the wound. He bit and pinched the skin again before licking at the blood. Bucky hissed and let out a string of pained curses at Tony.

“It hurts! Damn.” Bucky gritted out.

“I don’t do this to Steve.” _It’s the mark I put on him._ “On no one but you…”

 

~*~

 

“What happened?” Steve asked. He had come into the penthouse in the middle of Tony and Bucky replacing the broken coffee table. They were also both patched up and bruised from the fight. “Why is that broken? What did you do?”

Bucky walked up behind Steve. “Welcome back.”

“Buckyyy, what did you do?” Steve whined as Bucky kissed him.

“Tony got violent.” Bucky brushed off.

“Got violent…?” Steve asked, not understanding.

“Do you want me to throw it away?” Bucky asked Tony as he walked over.

Tony shrugged. “It can go in the workshop in case I need it for scraps.”

Bucky looked at the half dismantled broken coffee table. “Then keep it intact until it’s moved!”

“It’s fine.”

“Who do you think is gonna bring it there?” Everyone knew Tony would make Bucky do it. Bucky grabbed the front of Tony’s collar and pulled the man into a kiss. Tony looked thrown by the sudden action, which was the intended result. He deserved to be messed with after the crap he’d pulled. “You’re hopeless.”

Bucky picked up the pieces of the table and started walking toward the workshop. “If you want to move anything else there, let me know.”

When Bucky was out of the room, Steve looked over at Tony. “Did you do it with him?”

“Not yet.”

“Aren’t you going to?”

“I can any time...”

“I see.” Steve looked troubled for a moment, but he did his best to shake it off.

“Was that everything?” Bucky asked, walking back in.

“Wait a moment.” Tony gathered up some of the broken pieces that had been on the table when Bucky fell into it and crushed them.

“You’re slow.”

When Tony walked back over he frowned at the piece candy bobbing in Bucky’s lips as the man pulled it into his mouth. “I told you no gum.”

“It’s taffy. Look properly.” Bucky said as he clawed at his neck.

“You shouldn’t scratch like that there. It’s bleeding.”

Bucky pulled his fingers away and made a face at them. “The scab itches.”

“Maybe it’s leave a scar.” Tony turned away as he said it in hopes that nobody else would see the smile tugging at his lips.

However, Steve was forever observant of Tony. He looked over to examine the mark on Bucky’s neck and smiled. “How nice. Can I make you one too?”

“You two really want everything together.” Bucky groused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is so damn crazy in this chapter, I just can't with him. XD
> 
> I also love how Bucky came to terms with his shit _months_ ago and he's like "I need you two to calm the fuck down. What have you been doing in every other relationship?" They been fuckin' it up, Bucky. That's what.


	6. Chapter 6

“Huh? Weren’t they in the kitchen just a moment ago?” Bucky took the mouthful of ice cream Steve fed him before continuing. “Why did the place change all of a sudden?”

Bucky was even further behind on recent movies than Steve was, so they tended to have a weekly movie night. However, Bucky was still getting used to the new story telling formats and had a hard time keeping up. Especially when they were talking about things that Bucky had never heard of before. Steve was sympathetic. He knew what that was like.

“Let’s see…” Steve considered how to simplify the explanation. “They’re getting an operation because of their memory loss, and are dreaming right now.”

“So why did they lose their memory?”

“Well-”

“Listen,” Tony interrupted, his head propped in one hand, elbow on the arm of the couch. “If you’re that stupid, how about you don’t watch it and just be quiet?”

“Shut up. I wasn’t talking to you.”

Tony pressed a few buttons on his smart watch and the surround sound boomed louder. “Don’t talk while we’re watching.”

“Now you’re turning up the volume for show! You’re the one who’s-”

“Shut up already.” Tony sighed.

Steve was watching the two like watching a tennis match. His head bouncing back and forth as he took another bite of ice cream before setting it onto the coffee table.

Bucky pitched his voice louder to be heard. “You’re the one who should-”

“Ah, yes, let’s stop right here.” Steve said and turned to grope Bucky’s chest which effectively stunned the man into silence.

“Do you… think you can stop the fight like this?” But Bucky’s voice was already shaky from where his nipples were being toyed with.

“You were getting along so well recently. So why are you fighting again?”

“We weren’t getting along.” Bucky groused as Steve nuzzled his neck. “He’s the one who started it. Even though we’re just watching a movie.”

 _Bucky has scratched off the scab._ Steve thought, as he pressed kisses to the spot. The bite mark Tony had left over and over again. It had become a real scar. A permanent mark. _I haven’t left one yet._

Steve licked, nibbled, and kissed at the area. “Really?” He murmured in response to Bucky’s rant. “Are you still watching?”

Bucky just blushed and didn’t say anything as Steve worked his way up Bucky’s neck and to his lips. The kiss was light and teasing. Steve smiled and brought his mouth close to Bucky’s ear.

“Well then, do you want to go to bed?” Bucky just nodded and Steve chuckled at that. “You’re so honest.”

They stood up and Steve snatched up the bowl of ice cream and handed it to Tony. “Eat the rest. Just come if you want to join.”

Tony immediately started eating as he tried to focus on the screen and not the two lovebirds groping each other on their slow trek to the bedroom.

“Wow, you’re already like this. So fast.” Steve teased, one hand down Bucky’s open fly. “Did you want to be touched?”

Bucky made a short noise as Steve squeezed. Their lips crashed together and broke apart again as they stumbled a few steps. Bucky took that opportunity to try and remove more clothing.

“How naughty.” Steve teased before forcing Bucky to walk backwards into the bedroom.

They were on the bed when Tony entered into the room after them. Bucky was leaned up against Steve, his pants pulled down enough to expose his ass while Steve’s fingers were busy inside. Steve looked up at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

“What about the movie? You had enough?”

“I have it in the system. I can watch it anytime.”

Bucky was the first to be stripped, Steve following quickly after. Tony always felt more in control if he kept his clothes on longer, so he just enjoyed the view. Bucky was easily worked up, as being stripped was part of the foreplay for him. He was already flushed by the time he was flipped onto all fours and prepared.

Per usual, Steve went first, sinking as deep as he could into Bucky. The sight of that was quickly too much for Tony, who opened up his pants and pulled out his already hard member. He got on his knees in front of Bucky and placed a hand on those long locks. It wasn’t necessary. Bucky set to work immediately.

They fucked him from both ends, watching as desire warred with his higher brain power. Steve gripped at Bucky’s hips to hold them still as he set up a faster pace, that way Bucky wouldn’t rock too far forward and choke himself.

“You like it if your mouth and backside are done at the same time.” Steve mentioned.

Bucky pulled his head back and turned some to try and see Steve. “I don’t really-” But he didn’t get to finish. Tony pulled Bucky’s head back around and started fucking his mouth with more insistence.

His train of thought derailed as he moaned into Tony’s cock, licking at it desperately. The firm grip Tony had in Bucky’s hair just added to Bucky’s moans and grunts of pleasure. Steve gave a few long thrusts in order to elicit more lewd noises from his lover.

“Hey,” Tony panted. “Can I come on your face?”

Bucky pulled back and looked up at Tony in annoyance. “Hah?! Are you kid- URGH!”

Tony yanked that face back down, choking Bucky on his cock as punishment for arguing instead of giving a simple answer. They kept at it, fucking Bucky into mindlessness until Tony felt himself on the edge. Gripping the top of Bucky’s head, he yanked the man’s face back.

Bucky’s mouth was still open as Tony came, painting the man’s face in streaks of ejaculate. It ran down his forehead and over his cheeks before painting his lips and settling drops on Bucky’s tongue. Tony sat back on his heels to admire the view. After a moment, Bucky’s arms gave out and his face dropped to pillow on Tony’s lap next to the still leaking member. Looking up, Tony noticed he had managed to shoot a small bit onto Steve’s chin.

Steve wiped at his face with the back of his hand. “It shot far. Heh. Did it feel that good?”

“Mh.” Was Tony’ noncommittal response as he caught his breath. “I wanted to try it.” Moving Bucky’s face over, Tony pushed the head of his cock against the man’s lips. “Suck it all out.”

Steve watched the scene, not sure how he felt. Ever since the fight between the two, Tony had been doing more possessive and egotistical things. As if he no longer cared about being careful with Bucky or catering to Steve’s need to cherish their lover. Tony was comfortable with Bucky. That much was clear. Though whether they would admit that or not was a different story.

Leaning over, Steve pressed his face into Bucky’s shoulder as his hips picked up their pace. “Bucky, I’m coming.” He breathed, thrusting deep and listening to the noise that produced. It sent him over the edge, wiping out his worries. At least for a moment.

 

~*~

 

“Hey, Bucky. Have you started to like Tony?”

They were in the bathroom. Bucky was sitting in the giant tub cross legged and Steve was perched on the edge, massaging shampoo into Bucky’s hair. Steve kept having to reassure that he would personally scrub all of the cum out since Bucky was none too happy about it.

“No way.” Bucky snapped. “He gets hard from punching people. He’s worthless.”

“I’m going to rinse.” Steve informed before moving the shower head over to spray onto Bucky’s hair.

“And thrusting that deep into my throat without hesitation.” Bucky continued his complaints.

“Hm, I didn’t think he would be into that.” Steve admitted as he turned the water off.

Bucky brushed his wet hair back away from his face. “He lets out on me what he’d like to do to you.” He looked at a lock of hair suspiciously. “Does it still smell?”

“It’s okay.” Steve reassured before addressing the other matter. “It’s not like that.” _He only wants to do those things to you._ Steve thought as he filled up the tub for them.

“He only feigns friendliness, that pervert.” Bucky grumbled.

Steve climbed into the tub and pulled Bucky back against him. “And you feel good when sucking that pervert?” He teased.

“What do you mean?” Bucky deflected. “Don’t glue yourself to me like that.”

Focused, Steve ran his fingers down Bucky’s round ass and inserted one finger into the still relaxed hole. Bucky squirmed as he choked off a few noises that tried to escape him.

“The water- Getting in-” Bucky was so easily turned on these days.

“It’s okay,” Steve spoke into Bucky’s shoulder. “Just clench.”

Steve kissed his way up Bucky’s neck before licking at the shell of Bucky’s ear. Bucky shivered in the warm water rising around them. Working one hand up that hard chest, Steve pinched at Bucky’s nipple, causing the man to squirm against the fingers inside of him.

“Actually, you haven’t had enough, right?” Steve pointed out. “Only I put it in today, hm?”

Bucky turned around with a frown, face already bright bed with a blush. He wanted to argue, that was obvious, but he couldn’t. He glared at Steve instead, for speaking what Bucky was trying so hard to ignore.

“You feel better doing it with Tony, right?” It was a fact and Steve could accept that.

Bucky didn’t respond and continued to stay silent as Steve shut off the water and toweled them both off. He stayed quiet as he was lead back to the bed and Tony was called over. In fact, he didn’t start making noise until Tony was buried deep, providing the sensation that Bucky refused to ask for but craved.

Tony was focused, taking what he wanted at a faster pace than normal. Just this side of getting scolded by Steve. Bucky was thrashing around on his back, hands pulled up and gripping at the sheets like a lifeline. Steve was bent over, licking and nipping his way across Bucky’s rugged chest.

“Ah! Steve!” Bucky whined, his neck arching back, searching for comfort.

“I’m right here.” Steve soothed, bending to deposit an open mouthed kiss upside down. Like Spider-man, Steve thought to himself, amused.

“Ngh! Ahh!” Bucky tensed, pressing one hand hard against Tony’s stomach, his other gripping at Steve’s wrist. “Don’t-... There.” He squeezed out, his face contorting into a look of pure desperation and pleasure.

Both Tony and Steve paused to watch the new reaction in fascination. They had never seen Bucky react so strongly to stimulus since that first time. So of course, Tony thrust his hips forward into the same spot again.

“AHH!” Bucky threw his head back, mouth hanging open as he struggled for breath against Tony’s unrelenting pace. Steve grabbed Bucky’s arms when the man started flailing. Making sure they didn’t have another incident where Bucky accidentally hit someone.

“No- AH! Haa!” Bucky tried to twist away but Tony had hold of Bucky’s legs and wasn’t letting go. “Sto- Ahn! AH!”

Tony gritted his teeth, eyes riveted on Bucky’s writhing and trembling form. He was enjoying the pleasure heightened to almost pain that was driving Bucky past the point of sanity. It was very obvious that Tony strived for this moment every time they had sex, but was rarely rewarded with it. He wasn’t about to back off now.

Taking a fist full of hair, Tony yanked Bucky up into a violent kiss. Tony’s tongue was possessive and claimed Bucky’s mouth, drinking down the desperate noises it uttered. As if he had no choice, Bucky kissed back, arms wrapping around Tony’s shoulders for support.

Steve watched them in a daze, the distance between them suddenly feeling expansive. The anxiety was back and gripping at his chest. They looked like they were enjoying themselves so much. Lost in a world of pleasure, lost in each other.

In the beginning, Steve had just wanted to show Bucky off. Share how precious and treasured he was. As always, letting Bucky know that if he liked Steve, he would have to like Tony too. But… What if they like each other more than Steve? That always ended in disaster for everyone involved.

“Bucky.” Steve said quietly, crawling forward to them.

At his name, Bucky turned immediately, eyes desperately searching Steve’s. Gently, Steve cupped Bucky’s face and kissed him, quickly getting lost in the feeling of that hot mouth on his. Tony bit and licked at Bucky’s neck, Steve mimicked the move on the other side.

 _I see,_ Steve thought sadly. _This is why you can’t share someone you like._ It’s why they always scolded Steve for it. That he couldn’t share and keep something all at once. That nobody was capable of living up to the needs of both Steve and Tony.

Opening his mouth, Steve bit down into the skin at the base of Bucky’s neck. He continued to increase the pressure, insistent on his teeth breaking the skin. Bucky hissed and cursed at the pain of it, but he didn’t stop Steve.

_Even though I realize it, I can’t let go of either of them._

 

~*~

 

“Hey, isn’t this Bucky’s favorite brand?” Steve asked, picking up the package of gum from the side table. “You don’t see it made too often anymore.” Steve looked over at Tony who sat on the other end of the couch. “Did you buy this?”

“Yeah.”

“For Bucky?”

“Well, yes…” Tony was only being so honest since Bucky was still asleep in bed.

“He definitely hasn’t noticed it.” Steve pointed out, since the package was tucked away by the couch and not more noticeably in the open, like on the coffee table.

“Even if he does notice, he knows better than to chew it in the house.”

“You like Bucky more than I thought.”

“Hm.” Tony took a sip from his drink. “Because he loves you more than anything.”

Steve blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that answer. He stared at Tony, but Tony just kept his eyes focused on the TV in front of them as he spoke.

“He won’t change no matter how nice or how mean I am to him. That’s why I like him. If he were to act around me like he does with you, it would be weird. I’d rather have him dislike me.”

“Are you serious?”

“He said once, ‘If you two are sharing me, I can do the same.’ So you see? He said it so easily. Which is what decided it for me.” Tony shrugged. “Of course, if I had to pick something that turned me on, it would be his super soldier body. I can do whatever I want without worrying about hurting him. We fit well together.”

Steve burst out laughing. “You’re so warped, Tony!”

“Whose fault do you think that is?” Tony asked, cutting his eyes over at Steve with a frown. “You’re quite bad yourself.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Steve said, still chuckling. “Bucky is amazing, huh? That’s a first.”

Tony smiled softly. “He’s the strongest idiot.”

“Are you referring to me?” Bucky muttered sleepily as he shuffled into the room, scratching the back of his head. “Don’t bad mouth people when you think they’re asleep.”

Steve turned around with a bright smile. “It’s not like that. We were talking about how happy we are to have you.”

Running a gentle hand through Steve’s hair, Bucky leaned over and kissed him. “Mmh, I love you too, Steve.”

“Disgusting.” Tony muttered, causing both of them to look over in stunned surprise.

“Huh?!” Bucky exploded. “I wasn’t talking to you!”

“Don’t be so loud in the middle of the night.” Tony said, not even bothering to look at Bucky. “You’re annoying.”

“Then stop commenting, you pervert!”

“Back at you.”

“Ah, stop flirting like that-” Steve pouted, feeling left out.

“We’re not!” Bucky snapped.

The bubblegum remained unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Steve talks about how he understands why people can only love one person, but he still can’t give up either of them. Then he talked to Tony and realized that both Tony and Bucky have both worked out their need to be possessive by sharing. In light of that, Steve was able to once again believe that polyamory is the right thing for the three of them.
> 
> So basically, their relationship works because Bucky will always love Steve and always hate Tony. Steve will always see their bickering as their weird way of flirting so he feels content that they like each other. Tony isn’t afraid that being too nice or too mean will run Bucky off and thus hurt Steve. In fact, Tony feels like Bucky is the first person he can really let loose on and explore parts of himself he hasn’t been able to before. Bucky feels as if he can never like Tony because Tony is a terrible person, but Bucky does like Tony (Bucky will never admit that, even to himself). And then there’s Steve who just does his best to love both boys, flaws and all, and gives them whatever he can to make them happy (even if they totally didn’t ask for that lol).
> 
> It’s this reason that Bucky always says no to Tony. He hates it when Tony makes him feel pleasure, especially when that pleasure is stronger than what he feels with Steve. Bucky believes that his love for Steve should make things perfect in every aspect (including sex), but it doesn’t. He struggles throughout the story with coming to terms with the fact that someone he hates makes him feel so good. If having sex with Tony felt bad, Bucky would never complain and accept what was given to him.
> 
> That’s why I tagged this dubious consent. Bucky doesn’t want it, but only because he likes it and thinks that somehow devalues the feelings he has for Steve. And that’s what makes the next chapter so interesting as it jumps forward a few years into their relationship. So I’ll see you guys next chapter! ;-p


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The future!

They had officially been dating for years now. Steve finally gave up pretenses and left his apartment for good. Bucky was moved into the Tower as well. The three of them shared the large bed every night.

Bucky would always be in the middle. Before Bucky moved in Tony would face away. But now Tony would cuddle into Bucky’s back or his chest depending on how he was laying. Bucky wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Not that he could do much about it. They always clung to him, keeping him immobile, until he would eventually fall asleep.

After some paperwork on Tony’s part, they managed to clear Bucky’s name. Currently, he worked with training any Avengers that requested it. It kept Bucky on pretty consistent hours. Not so for the other two. Things kept picking up for them. Tony worked longer hours at his company which in turn put him in the lab longer hours to destress. Steve was constantly taking jobs that would send him away for long periods of time.

Before they knew it. It had been three months since there had been any sex. Steve tried to come back as often as possible. But pushing himself in order to visit would end up with him being sleep deprived. There was always some new injury his body needed to heal. He was pushing himself too much.

But more than that, Bucky was lonely. Their lifestyles just didn’t match up.

“I’m hooome.” Came Steve’s exhausted voice.

From his spot on the sofa, Bucky looked up and studied Steve’s tired face. “Welcome back. You’re home really late. You want to eat something?”

“I ate.” Steve mumbled, collapsing on the couch and curling up onto Bucky’s chest.

“Do you want to take a bath.” Bucky ask, running his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“I’ll take a shower tomorrow…”

“Do you want me to make you some tea?”

“Okay…”

When they were seated at the table and Steve was sipping on his drink, he let out a sad sigh. “Bucky, I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I have to go finish debriefing in the morning. Then they want to talk to me about going on another mission. Hydra has been trying so hard to recollect. Every time we clear out one group, they pop up somewhere else. It’s like trying to get rid of ants.”

Steve thumped his head against Bucky’s shoulder who wrapped an arm up comfortingly in response. “I’m sorry.” Steve said into the fabric of Bucky’s shirt. “I’m always complaining, aren’t I?”

“Don’t worry about it. You work hard, Stevie.” Bucky pulled Steve’s face up to look the man in the eye. “But you do too much. You need to start breaking people up into teams instead of taking it all on yourself. Or let me help.”

“Nooo, I can’t risk anyone like that. Especially not you. What if they trigger you again?”

“The others became heroes for a reason. And I’m training them for a reason. I’m sure they wouldn’t appreciate you not letting them take part in the action.”

“Isn’t that my job as a leader?”

“Your job as a leader is to lead, not do it all by yourself.”

Steve made a whiney noise and cuddled into Bucky again. “I’m sorry you stayed up so late waiting on me.”

“It’s fine.” Bucky said and kissed Steve on top of his head.

And so, like usual, Steve passed out the moment his head hit the pillow. And like usual, Bucky would watch that sleeping face. He reached out and brushed light fingers along Steve’s furrowed eyebrows. The man didn’t need to push himself to the point of exhaustion like that. Not when he could call upon others to help.

Bucky sighed and dropped his hand. Honestly, that wasn’t his biggest concern. The main issue here was that Bucky _really_ wanted to have sex. Three months was a long time. Even when Steve would try to get things going, he’d end up falling asleep. Bucky didn’t have the heart to wake the man.

So whenever Steve was home, Bucky would lie in bed and watch that sleeping face as he masturbated. He would daydream about all the times they had done it before. Imagine the feel of that cock in his mouth. The stretch of his ass being filled. A firm hand pumping his aching member.

Grabbing the lube, Bucky quickly readied himself and inserted two fingers. He would always feel so used after sex. So well fucked. His limbs would be boneless and he’d be covered in sweat and cum. Steve would say the dirtiest things in the sweetest of ways…

Bucky pressed two fingers of his other hand into his mouth, suckling on them desperately. He wanted to make love to Steve still, but… _I want to be creampied. I want to suck dick. I want them to mess me up. I want them to stuff their cocks into my mouth and ass._

This desire grew stronger with each passing day. He was being overwhelmed by it. He _needed_ so badly and his own hands just weren’t enough. It wasn’t satisfying without the other two members of this odd triad. They used to go at it almost every day and this sudden lack of anything was driving him crazy.

“This is all your fault.” Bucky whispered, bringing his face close to Steve. Just a little bit more and Bucky could kiss his lover awake. Could beg for what he needed.

But no… He won’t disturb the sleeping Steve. Not when the man was working so hard and needed to rest.

Bucky groaned. _I’m at my limit._

“I’m back.” Tony mumbled as he walked into the bedroom.

Sitting up, Bucky eyed the man in front of him like a piece of meat. Bucky was already flushed and panting, his pajamas sticking to him as his body heated up.

“Oh? You’re awake?” Tony raised his eyebrows as he went to walk by the bed.

Lightning fast, Bucky took hold of Tony’s wrist and yanked the man down onto the bed. Without pause, Bucky started stripping.

“What?” Tony blinked in surprise as Bucky straddled him, only his underwear still on.

“Well, you came back at a good time.” Bucky ground his hips against Tony’s crotch. “Lend _this_ to me. My asshole is twitching so you’ll do.”

“Could you be any less sexy about it?” Tony deadpanned.

“You say that, but your reaction was quick, wasn’t it?” Bucky lifted an eyebrow at Tony’s now very erect penis.

Tony frowned, not making eye contact. “You want to wake up Steve? You know he’s tired. So stop and let him sleep.”

“You said it before,” Bucky pointed out, not moving. “We can do it three times on our own.”

Tony looked at Bucky in wide eyed surprise.

“So let’s do it now.”

“You remembered, huh?” Tony said, draping one arm over his eyes.

“I remembered when I saw you walk in.”

“Well… We don’t need to… It’s fine…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky said flippantly as he started to unbuckle Tony’s belt.

“Wait!” Tony sat up on his elbows in alarm. “We’re gonna do it here? We’ll wake up Steve. We can at least go somewhere else.”

“But you can’t do it if Steve’s not in the room.” Bucky said it like it was the end of discussion, which Tony couldn’t argue. “You guys sure hate being left out!”

Tony cut his eyes away, relenting to that logic even if he didn’t want to. “Argh, just do what you want then.” He dropped back into the sheets, one hand on his face.

“Yeah.” Was Bucky’s only comment as he pulled out Tony’s cock and immediately set to work on it.

He didn’t hold back, either. He licked long stipes up the skin, savoring the taste and smell of it. He mouthed the balls and buried his nose in Tony’s soft pubic hair. He wrapped his tongue around the base, feeling along the line of the vein as his hand pumped at the length.

Tony sat up, pushing against Bucky’s shoulder. “Okay, that’s enough. You’re already prepared, right?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Bucky groused. “I’m getting there.”

Climbing back up, he straddled Tony’s hips and realized he still had his underwear on. He could care less. Shoving them out of the way he pressed against Tony’s rock hard member. The tip slid in part way and he trembled. Lifting off he took a moment to breath before he pushed back down. He was tight after so long without it, but the burn of the stretch felt good. It meant he was finally being filled again.

“Ah!” Tony grunted before hissing air in through his teeth. He rarely experienced Bucky so tight. Especially bareback like this as Bucky hadn’t even bothered with condoms in his rush. Tony trembled, his face going flush as he gritted his teeth.

Bucky leaned down over Tony to bring their faces closer together. “Did you cum a little just now?”

“Huh?” Tony snapped. Like he would admit to that.

“Well, that makes it more convenient then, huh?” Bucky slid his hips up and down, spreading around the extra lubrication Tony had provided. A smile slowly lit up Bucky’s face at the feeling and a short chuckle fell from his lips. “You’re so hard! Amazing...”

Scowling, Tony took hold of Bucky’s arms to pull them down as he thrust his hips up hard, causing Bucky to let out a very undignified noise. “Don’t treat people like a dildo.” He reached up and pinched a nipple in punishment.

Bucky helped the man sit up so Tony’s mouth could be further occupied with his chest. “Why the hell not?”

“You’re really irritating.” Tony bit down on Bucky’s other nipple.

“Ah!” Bucky threw his head back. He had missed that feeling of pleasure-pain.

Pulling Bucky forward against him, Tony grabbed the back of his underwear and pulled it tight, adding a firm pressure to Bucky’s throbbing cock. Using the grip to hold Bucky in place, Tony started pounding his hips upwards with abandon. Bucky braced his arms on either side of Tony, his mouth hanging open without care. A string of desperate cries falling from his mouth.

Already, he was so far gone. His mind fuzzy from pleasure. His body singing with the relief he’d been so desperately craving. The slap of their bodies against each other sounded like music to him.

“What are you doing?”

Looking over, the two found Steve sitting up in bed. His eyes were heavy with sleep and he was frowning at them unhappily.

“I said I have a debriefing tomorrow, didn’t I? I said I have to wake up early.”

Bucky couldn’t focus on the words, he could only focus on Steve’s body so close to him. Steve’s half hard cock from watching the scene before him. Bucky wanted to be buried in Steve’s scent. He moved his face over to press into Steve’s crotch, pulling at the waistband of the pajama pants with his teeth, licking at the underwear underneath that kept him from his goal.

“I’m sad that I spend all my time off sleeping. That our schedules don’t line up. And I was trying so hard to deal with that.” Bucky wasn’t listening, still mouthing through Steve’s underwear to the hardening treat underneath. “That’s why I’m angry now, Bucky.”

Bucky pulled the underwear down at last with his teeth, Steve’s hard erection standing up in greeting. Bucky eyed it hungrily, his breathing heavy. Steve tilted Bucky’s face up to look at him.

“Yeah. I’m mad. Even someone like me.”

“Here, use me.” Bucky opened his mouth wide, tongue pushing forward and ready to caress at a moment’s notice.

Steve’s eyes went wide in surprise, having never seen Bucky this desperate. Steve sighed, his grumpiness quickly being washed away on a wave of lust. “Silly…” He whispered before pushing into Bucky’s warm and welcome mouth.

The feeling of being filled from both ends at last shot a bolt of pleasure through Bucky. His muscles tensed around the cock inside of him, throbbing against it. It felt amazing. He wanted more, needed more. He pushed further down onto Steve’s cock, his body tensing in anticipation.

Tony shivered from the feeling of it and pulled out Bucky’s cock, rubbing it and watching the precum leaking out the top. Steve set a hand against Bucky’s head, guiding him as he thrust down Bucky’s throat. As for Bucky, he was in heaven.

At some point Bucky was flipped onto his back and pounded. At some point his mouth was filled with cum. At some point warm liquid shot into his ass, filling him up. He moaned, he caressed, he cried out, he smiled. Bucky was so happy.

 

~*~

 

“I’m home.” Bucky mumbled out of habit as the elevator door opened onto their floor. The sound of the TV greeted him first. Curious, he walked into the living room and was stunned to see Steve kicked back on the sofa.

“Welcome back, Bucky.”

“Steve?”

“Where’s my ‘I’m home’ kiss?”

Obediently, Bucky walked over and kissed him. “What about your next mission?”

“I’m on leave for right now.” Steve smiled. “Say, I think I’m going to take your advice and let the others take on more responsibility.”

Bucky could only blink at Steve in surprise.

Shrugging one shoulder a little bashfully, Steve continued. “‘Cause the way it is right now, I barely get to spend any time with you. And I can’t fool around with you at all. So I asked myself what I’m fighting so hard to protect. That’s this home. But if I’m never here to enjoy that home…”

Steve sighed and dropped his head. “It makes me feel selfish, but… I would like to spend time with you by training the others and setting up tactical missions from home.”

Bucky’s cheeks tinted. “I would like that, too.”

With a smile, Steve wrapped himself around Bucky. “Now we just need to get Tony on a regular schedule and we can all be together again like the old days.”

“Yeah…” Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head.

“I mean… The sex was really good, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Bucky smirked.

Before Steve or Tony knew it, their world was revolving around Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This manga chapter was super fragmented as it tried to wrap some things up (especially there at the end), which doesn't translate well into writing. @.@ I did my best.
> 
> So I enjoy the fact that Bucky gives up on his issues and is just like "Yes! I like being fucked by the both of you! GIMMY!" XD
> 
> Most of the rest of the extras are super tiny stories that won't work well being written up, so I won't. The dream Mine(Bucky) has is a longer story and pretty cute, but I decided not to write that one since I kinda overfilled my plate lately. Maybe I might in the future one day. But for now I'll leave it at this. ^.^
> 
> Hope you guys had fun! See you back in Spideypool land. ;-p


End file.
